


Under Grey Skies

by Djibrila



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibrila/pseuds/Djibrila
Summary: The Marauders had to deal with their own teen problems and face the upcoming war of the wizarding world. Their sixth years begin with Sirius running away from home and the Death Eathers slowling forming their rank inside of Hogwarts. Wolfstar ! / JamesxLily / Drama / Love / Hate / Humor and a lot of marauders in love !





	1. The Fallen Star

All you could hear was the sound of the cutlery rubbing the plates while the atmosphere was heavy, cold and oppressive. Sitting in the dining room, with the rest of his family, Sirius, the eldest of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, was tilting his chair back on two legs, slamming it in this pesky silence.

His dark hair fell back into his grey eyes with a sort of casual elegance. With his pale skin, his mocking and sufficient smile, Sirius had in him, though he did not particularly like to admit it, all the presence of that old wizard family to which he belonged.

'Toujours pur' was their motto and the generations of heirs had not hesitated to marry between cousins to continue this lineage which they considered to be practically of royal blood.

His father, Orion Black, was enthroned at the end of the table, eating in silence not even giving his family a glance, absorbed into the Daily Prophet. Sirius was nothing like him, neither of appearance nor of temper. Orion was a weak man, always relying on his wife for any questions concerning the family. He was no man of decisions or actions.

His father had coarse features, his jaw was round, while Sirius's seemed to have been carved in marble. His short and grayish hair were flat and dull while Sirius's were dark black and as silk-like. His brown eyes often try to escape other person's glare, while Sirius's eyes stared at you, reading deep into your soul. No, he was nothing like his father, but was instead, the portrait of his mother.

Walburga Black was a tall, slender woman with long, thick black hair that fell on her shoulders with the same elegance as Sirius's, her black and cold eyes were on him at that moment, burning him like fire as she stared at him without a word, as he used to do it himself with other people. Sirius had inherited all his graceful features from her. Nobody could deny that he was her son.

She was exactly what a Black should be. Walburga was née Black herself and had married Orion, her second degree cousin or something like that, Sirius could never well remembered it. By doing so, she was able to continue the pure-blood lineage and thereby, entered the main branch of the family.

He sighed, trying to ignore this silence oppression she was putting on his head before turning his gaze towards his younger brother Regulus. Regulus was like an amateur portrait that someone would have tried to make of Sirius. He had the same dark hair, the same eyes but everything was coarser in his appearance that resembles Orion's features.

He had never had the presence of Sirius, and never would he have it, no matter how hard he would try. There was nothing to distinguish him from the others, not like Sirius, who only had to raise his head for the people to admire what generations of pure-blood aristocracy looks like.

However, Regulus was his mother's favorite son, and Sirius knew that she was waiting for the slightest opportunity to strip him of his eldest title and make Regulus the one and only heir.

He hated his mother and his only motivation for the summer he had to spend at Grimmauld Place, was knowing that he was driving Walburga completely insane.

He put make-up on because he knew she hated that, so he did it more during the holidays, intensifying the black lines around his eyes just to see his mother fulminate each time she had to look at him. She abhorred his long locks falling in front of his face so he let them grow during the summer.

She had ordered him to be calm and posed and the behave himself. So he took pleasure in screaming and running everywhere as quickly as possible, sometimes jumping steps in the stairs making the big portrait of herself she had hang in the hall before the summer yelled at him.

He suddenly rose of his chair without asking permission with a smirk before finally putting his gaze into his mother's, defying her arrogantly. -I'm not hungry; I'm going to my room." He said -Anyway, he add, glancing at his plate with disgust. -I'm not sure you know how to cook meals mother."

-You sit down immediately Sirius; I will not repeat myself to you, ungrateful child. She said that, in a so calm cold voice, that he saw Regulus repress a chill of horror. He's father, on the other hand, stood still, as if nothing of this was actually happening.

-As I've told you, mother, I'm going to my room. Bonne appétit.

-It's hard to appreciate my meal when you stand before me. She said with that same, ice cold voice, looking at him with disgust. -I still can't believe you're my son. Nobody has ever shamed the Black Family like you did. Befriend that Potter boy, choosing Gryffindor. She continued, spitting that last word as if it were dangerous for her health.

-There, there, darling. Orion said to her briskly, gently patting his hand, without raising the eyes of his newspaper. -Contain yourself, you know he's not worth the effort.

-You are right. Walburga replied, taking her towel to wipe the corners of her lips gracefully. -Your little rebellion is over now Sirius. She continued.

-My little rebellion?" Repeated Sirius coldly . -Because you think this a joke for me!?

-Sit down Sirius, and listen carefully to your mother. Hissed Orion. Yet Sirius remained on his feet, with his hands on the back of his chair, staring at the both of them. - Well, as I see you prefer the hard way. His father pulled out his wand to point it at him.

Sirius then felt a soft sensation of floating invade him, his head slowly emptying of all worries and fell himself sitting down against his own will. He saw Regulus twisted his hands nervously when he came back to himself, blinking his eyes, having trouble believing that his father had really used the Imperiatus curse on him.

-Good. Walburga exclaimed. -I'll do it sample, to make sure you'll understand every words I am going to say. Sirius glanced furiously at her. -You'll get married when you'll be graduated from Hogwarts."

-I beg your pardon! I will certainly not!

-Sorry but was I, for one moment... said Walburga to him. -looking like I was asking for your opinion, you arrogant sufficient child! You will do what you are told to do, even if we need to force yourself into doing it.

-So this is it! Sirius shouted loudly, his voice echoing in the dining room as he clench his fists. -You really think I will bow to your inbred marriage! Well, people are damned right! The Blacks are really suffering from insanity and clearly, you two, are the most psychotic of the lot! He shouted before bursting into laughter and standing up again to run out of the dining room. Climbing the steps two by two, trying to get back to his bedroom as quickly as possible, hopping to be faster than his mother.

Still laughing, as he reached the top of the stairs, he could not help it and he risked himself, bending his head over the railing to see if she had followed him. But there was no one. With a satisfied smile, he turned around and then, out of the sudden, he receive a gigantic slap in the face that made him fall to the ground. His mother had Apparated next to him when he'd looked down the stairs. He remained under shock, a hand clutching his face where she had slapped him.

-Now, she said, grabbing him by the hair, forcing him to stand up as he let out a scream, trying to make her let go of him. -You're going to do, what you're told to do, or you can be sure you'll stay here till you've finally learned some manners, but we all know you're a desperate case. She said, forcing him to go ahead. He turned his head to see Regulus walked into his room, looking at him anxiously, holding his door half closed, as he watch the scene helpless. What can he had possible done for Sirius against his mother?

Sirius suddenly felt a pain so intense crossing his body that he collapsed to the floor, screaming out loud while he felted as thought his organs were literally melting and boiling inside of him.

And then, everything stopped as it had come. He was lying on the floor, gasping for air, drops of sweat dripping on his face, has he turned painfully towards his mother, who stood with his wand lifted, ready to inflict him the torture curse once more.

-I never told you to look behind you, but I had assured you, that you were going to obey me. Now get up.

She did not wait for him to stand by himself and she forced him to do so, by grabbing him by the hair again. He was taller than her, he knew he was stronger than her, but his mother was a terrifying woman. He knew, however, that if she succeeded in getting his hands on him, he was over for him, and he'll pay the price, as he was now. Sometimes, only sometimes, he regrets to never know when it was time to shut his mouth up.

He fell hard on his bedroom floor when she finally release his hair and he went painfully to lay against his bed, his body trembling head to foot. Walburga threw a look of disgust at the Gryffindor banners that Sirius had hung around his room with perpetual glues charm, as well as motorcycles and Muggles girls dressed lightly, before finally looking at him.

Sirius closed his eyes, ready to receive the spell again. Despite his determined and stubbornness personality, today more than ever, he found it difficult to be a lion in a pit of snake.

\- I should have got rid of you the day you were born, I knew something was wrong with you. She told him, before going out and shutting the door closed behind her.

He finally allow himself to relaxed when he heard her walk away in the corridor and he climbed onto his bed, still trying to catch his breath. Squeezing his fists furiously, his heart pounding, he let out a bitter laugh for himself. What would the others at school says if they could see him right now?

The so popular Sirius Black, that nothing and no one could silence. He, who was always laughing, screaming and jumping everywhere. Honest with everyone, seeming to be above all that was going on in his family, proclaiming loudly every time he could, that he would never fall in the hands of the Dark Arts.

He let out a second laugh which died against the walls of his bedroom, a lump in his throat, his body still stretched, suffocating, hurting him.

Everyone knew that he was the black sheep of his family, that he did not approve of the unorthodox methods of the Blacks, that he dissociated himself from them and that he was always, every time he could, doing exactly the opposite of what his family asked of him.

But no one would ever have imagined that the situation was so painful for him at home, and no one would have thought that he was threaten to be torture for everything, or simply because it was entertaining his dear mother. No one knew that the Imperiatus curse was used on him at least once a day because he refused to answer to his parents.

Only James knew exactly what was going on behind Grimmauld Place closed doors. He was the only one who had seen what it was like to stand up to Walburga Black. And as of Remus, Sirius was trying to keep him in the dark with what it was like to leave there, the poor boy already having enough of his own problems to begin with.

When Moony was trying to find out what was going on, or was close of finding it, Sirius made gestures of impatience and took the boy by the shoulders to shook him, laughing, telling him he doesn't have anything to worry about.

But Sirius knew that Remus was still looking at him over his book, trying to find a flaw in him to learn what was wrong him and what had happened. He knew he was not tricking the werewolf, but it was so much easier to pretend there was nothing and that he was well, even if sometimes, it was too much for him to bear.

He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, clenching his teeth, doubting that the next day would probably be a painful day for him and that he would have to pass through like all of the other creapy days. Life was hell when he was ''home''.


	2. Running Away

The next morning Sirius woke up feeling as if a train had passed over his body. He groaned and turned to bury his head a little deeper in his pillows, when he heard someone knocking at his bedroom door.

He got himself up so quickly, he almost fell on the floor, grabbing his wand to kneel on his bed and looking at the door, like a dog sensing danger.

-It's just me... He heard Regulus say on the other side. -I... can I come in? Sirius sighed in relief and groan in approval as his younger brother entered shyly into his room. -Huh ... I ... He held him out the tray he was carrying with a big meal on it. -You must be hungry? I... I know Mamma will not let you eat anything if you refuse to eat during dinning so... Well…

-Did she send you with this? Do you really think I'm stupid enough to eat what she'd prepared? Sirius hissed, still on the lookout, eyebrows frown, piercing throw his brother's eyes.

-No! No, it's me who... Papa went to work and Mamma went to have tea at Aunt Druella's... Regulus explained quickly. -I just took the opportunity.

Sirius continued to stare at his brother for a moment, seeing Regulus's cheeks catching fire as he seemed nervous, stamping from foot to foot. He finally got out of his bed to look around and grab clothes to put them on quickly without saying anything.

-You know that Mamma would be furious if she saw you with all of this on your body? All those tattoos. mentioned Regulus, seeming to have regained some of his nerves. -You'll not be able to hide the new one you've got on your forearm for a long time.

Sirius shrug his shoulders as he peeked into his left forearm. It was completely covered with a magical tattoo of a stag, a dog, a wolf and a rat under the moonlight, the animals were moving their heads, the moon was twinkling. -What would she do? Tortured me? He asked sarcastically with a laugh.

He then pick up the tray his brother had brought him, his belly crying for food. He was eating as little as possible during dinner, because one evening, his mother had threatened to poison him if he kept on with all his talking about Gryffindor. As he knew she would be please to do it, it was safer for him to not touch anything that was on his plate. Only Walburga had forbidden him to eat anything if he did not eat with them at meals time.

-Hurry up, eat! I told Kreacher that it was for me so he will surely be here soon to pick up the tray. Sirius snorted when he heard their house elf's name, which caused Regulus to roll his eyes. -If you were nicer with him perhaps that he…

-Gentile with that little thing as much terrific and vile as Walburga? Sirius cut him coldly. -I'll be nice when his head goes with the others on the stairs, if I could cut it and hang it there myself I'd be delighted!

-Sirius! Regulus screamed as Sirius was putting back the empty tray in his hands. -You will not be able to defy papa and mamma for much longer! He received a dark look. -I'm serious! You're a damn Black! A Black you hear me! From both papa AND mamma!

-But it's not a good thing to be a Black! Sirius shouted at him perhaps a little louder than he wanted. -It's called, consanguinity and in their case, it's clearly incest. Said Sirius with a smirk. -All this shits are just going to bring me mental disorder nothing more.

-The Blacks are not suffering from dementia. Said Regulus on a reproachful tone.

-Did you come up here to lecture me, to watch me for mom or bring me food? I'd like to know Regulus because right now I'm sick of all this. I already have enough for the rest of the summer, until I can go to the Potters.

Regulus started to stamp on his feet when he heard Sirius mention the Potters. He avoided Sirius's glare, he had noticed the sudden agitation of his little brother. Regulus mutter that he would do well to bring back the tray to the kitchen before Kreacher came up. The house elf would be too happy to tell Walburga that Sirius had gone down to steal foods.

Regulus picked it up quickly and get out of the room to head for the lobby but Sirius had not said his last word. He had followed him and as he was grabbing him by the arm to make him turn around, Regulus was so surprised that he let the tray fall on the floor in a big echoing sound.

Walburga's painting on the ground floor began to howl, Kreacher was already there next to them. Regulus tried to get rid of Sirius, who had begun to shake him like a plum tree, ordering him to tell him what he knows. Sirius could be as frightening as Walburga some times. They both had the same gleam of pure rage in their eyes when they were angry and normally, nothing could make them heard reason when they were that furious.

-You will not go to the Potter's! Regulus shouted at him, pushing back his brother, who fell to the ground. -You will not join your little Gryffindor this summer! Mamma said you would stay here and that she would send you to another school if it was necessary, that you were finally going to take your place among us! Holy God Sirius, what did you expected!? He said when he saw Sirius's expression of horror. -Our place is at the Dark Lord's side! He will show the right way to all of us! He is the one we need to follow! He will rise the wizarding world at his highest like never before!

\- Shut the fuck up Reg, I may vomit if you keep talking... and for heaven's sake SHUT THIS PAINTING AND THAT STUPID ELF DOWN! Sirius shouted as he rose to kick Kreattur, who was muttering incomprehensible blabbers since his arriving. The elf let out a squeal and went to hide himself behind Regulus.

He glared at Sirius before patting the elf gently on the head and asking him to stop talking and to go back to his duties. He went down to the ground floor and spoke to the painting, which also consented to silent itself, and uncomfortable calm coming back in the house.

-I hope you're ready Sirius, because you will take your rightful place, whether you like it or not. Said Regulus without looking at him -I should have been the eldest, at least I would not have made our parents suffer and I certainly wouldn't have dishonor our family. He raised his head, and Sirius looked at him with disgust over the railing. -You've tainted the house of Black for your mere amusement, you should be ashamed of yourself.

Sirius clenched his fists and said nothing, going back in his bedroom to lock himself inside. He was boiling with rage, his heart was going to explode he wanted to kill. Who did he think we was that little bastard of a Death Eater!? Giving him orders lecturing him about what was right or wrong! -So they all think they can dispose of me as it pleased them. He shouted for himself, punching the wall.

He looked rapidly around him, breathing heavily, a lightning ripping the sky, rains coming to bang at his windows. -It's the only way. He said to himself, aloud. -Or I'll become even more insane than I already am. He burst into hysterical laughter before running into all over his room, throwing his most important things into his trunk.

He did not have much time. It was already almost dinner time, Orion would be back from work around five o'clock and Walburga could come back at any moment now. He had had enough of this. If his mother thought she could stop him from going to James's house for the rest of the holidays, if she thought she could continue to inflict him the Imperius and the Cruciatus curses she could just kiss his ass.

He had enough, it was over he was going away and he would never come back to Grimmauld Place. -Never! He shouted again for himself. -I will not be your puppet any longer! He said at the door, talking to someone invisible. -I will never be forced to be locked in here anymore did you hear me! IT'S OVER!

He kicked his trunk to close it, a new lightning ripping the sky. To hell with Regulus, to hell with his heirloom and his lineage and to hell with all his family he would do well on his own. He grabbed a muggle coat and quickly put it on, shrinking his trunk to put it in an inside pocket with his wand.

He loved muggle clothes, it was much more practical than the ridiculous kind of outfits wizards could wear and it had always made his mother furious, so it was two for the price of one. He left his room on tiptoe, hearing the voice of his father on the ground floor. If only he had James's invisibility cloak, he thought bitterly. He went downstairs, trying to avoid cracking steps, waiting patiently on the first floor for his father to entered the living room.

He was with Regulus, so Sirius was free to rush quickly to the entrance door. Orion might have protect the house with all the defenses known to the wizardkind to prevent anyone from being able to find them, but that was to stop people from entering the house, not getting out, so its should be a child's play. Sirius laughed inside. As if normal people would have wanted to find them anyway.

-What are you doing? said a cold voice in his ear and he felt nails sinking into his shoulder. He turned his head with pure horror to see his mother's eyes. She was looking at him from head to toe and it was no good for him. -Orion! Your bastard of a son is trying to run away! She shouted as she pulled out her wand.

Panic, he slapped her violently before she could lift her wand and he turned on his heels when she fell, jumping down the stairs to let out a scream, falling to the ground, his father having jinx him with he didn't know whats spell. He felt his breath cut off in his chest as he spat out a stream of blood.

But he got up and took advantage of his father helping his mother to get up, getting up himself, adrenaline rushing through his entire body. He barely had time to get out of the house, avoiding the other curses that were thrown in his direction.

Once outside, he began to run like never before he had run in his life to reach the little wood further down the street. The rain was dripping hard on his face. He knew that his parents would not go further than the threshold of the door, but he sank into the wood as deeply as possible before falling against a tree when he thought to be far enough from Grimmauld Place.

It was over. He thought trying to catch his breath. He let out a new laugh that looked more like a sob and he could not tell if it was rain, or tears streaming down his cheeks.

He took a moment before getting up painfully, leaning against the tree to look around him. He would be fine, he told himself, no matter what, he was better outside than inside with them. He took a deep breath, his lungs hurting him, a drip of blood flowing down his chin before he transform into his Animagus, reaching the other side of the wood in his dog form.


	3. Cokeworth

The weather was cool and dry even though the last few days had finally had some sun. Lily Evans repressed a shudder as she looked up at the blue sky, the wind rushing through her long dark red hairs.

She greeted some familiar persons on the main road, as she returned peacefully to her home. Cokeworth was a tiny working-class village a little dull, but she had always liked to come back for the holidays, after all she had spend her entire childhood here. Everyone knew each other and it was always pleasant to walk in its peaceful streets.

Her parents had explained to the neighbors that she was attempting a private school in Switzerland for gifted child. She had always found this explanation funny, as it remind her of the comics her father used to collected, and was about human being with extraordinary powers, grouping in such a school.

She breathed deeply into the breeze that smell like summer as she crossed the bridge that separated the village in half. She walked slowly along the river, lost in thought, as she reached a park at the very end of Spinner's End street. She used to come here as a child, Petunia and herself lay down in the grass, letting their feet drag in the river's water.

It was a beautiful summer day and she wanted to enjoy it, to empty her mind. The last year had been rather hectic and she was happy to be able to let go for a while. In a few weeks, Marlene McKinnon would join her and they would be spending the last of the holidays together. She would say goodbye to her tranquility, Marlene was an enthusiastic girl who never know when to stop, still Lily like her very much.

Once at her destination, she frowned when she noticed a black-haired figure lying on one of the benches, hands behind his head. She sighed heavily, visibly annoyed and she approached quickly, her emerald eyes throwing lightening in the direction of the person.

-Severus! She snarled. The silhouette jumped into sitting position, back on her. -I thought I had been clear! I do not want to see you anymore and... She gasp suddenly, astonished, eyes wide open and stepped back when the boy finally turned around to face her. -Black! She screamed, her hands clasped in front of her mouth.

-Who are you calling Severus!? Replied Sirius in an outraged tone, looking at her in a funny way. -Evans? What are you doing here?

-What are you doing here!? Where have you been! She shouted, then looking at him from head to foot. His hair was messy, he was dirty, pale and thin. He seemed nervous, on the look-out, like an animal ready to flee at the slightest sign of danger.

-Excuse me? He said, frowning. -What do you mean, where have you been? He asked, looking at her as if she had just said the stupidest thing in the world.

\- Where have you been! She repeated, a little more firmly, shaking her head with that annoyed face she used to made every time James try to talk to her. -Everyone talks about this, everybody's looking for you! How on earth, did you land here?

-Wait... what? What the hell? Everybody is looking for me? But what are you talking about Evans!? And I don't even know where I am! Hard to tell you how I landed here in the first place.

Lily sighed, looking worried has she pulled out of her pockets the Daily Prophets to hand it to him. Sirius was still frowning at her while he take the paper. his heart missed a beat.

The heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black still missing  
Mr. and Mrs. Black reported to the wizards authorities the disappearance of their eldest son, Sirius Orion Black, three days ago. We would like to remind the magical community to report any clues they might known of the where about of Sirius Black or anything that could helps us located the heir of the Black Family. We still have no idea where Sirius Black may be held and his parents fear the worst. Walburga Black, the matron of the house, would like to mention that …

Sirius burst into hysterical laughter without finishing the newspaper article, returning it to Lily. -Wow, that's the best, I can not believe it! He screamed more for himself than for her. -Great, really, she dared! If she thinks... it's over… No way I'm coming back, that is not gonna happen! Never again! He calmed down as suddenly as he had burst out laughing, and pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. -I must leave, now. He said seriously.

-But wait! Hold on! Lily shouted at him, grabbing him by the arm as he was about to leave. -What is happening!? Black, I can help you... if you're in trouble, I can help you. What happened? She insisted, piercing him with her green eyes.

-I have not been missing, I've not been kidnapped that's stupid rubbish! He yelled, Lily beckoned him to lower his voice. -I ran away Evans! And now, this mental woman have alerted the whole magical world to be sure that I'd go back there! I will never go back, did you understand?

Lily looked at him from head to foot a second time. He was frightened and she could almost feel his heart struggling in his chest. She nodded slowly in his direction and gently reach to take his hand. -Come, you look hungry, you're dirty and you're freezing. She told him. -I live here. She told him to encourage him. -My house is on the other side of the little bridge, look, we see it from here.

Sirius looked at her, hesitating, but finally agreed. She was sweet, she smiled at him gently and seemed really worried about him. It was very different of what she was showing of herself at Hogwarts when she had to talk to him. He followed her home, a small house, the entrance of which was lined with petunias and lilies flowers .

-It's pretty. He said, looking around him, once in the sitting room, hands in his pockets. -Your parents are not here?

-No, they're on a weekend, fishing! I hate that, so I told them I would stay to do my homework. She smiled at him and invited him to sit down, bringing him a cup of tea and a bowl of still smoking hot soup. -Black what had...

-Do you think I could borrow your owl? He cut her off, knowing very well she was going to ask him what had happened and he did not think he had the strength to tell her. She nodded at his request and brought him a quill and a roll of parchment, intensely staring at him. -Thank you. He said, still feeling his eyes burning his back like fire. He tried to ignore her as best as he could while writing his letter.

Moon,  
I'm fine, don't believe anything, Prongs's out of reach for now, I'm with his flower. We'd be together by the next full moon. I Promise. Tell Wormtail. So Sorry.  
Pad'

He wrapped the message and gave it to the little black owl who immediately took off to carry his message. -Prongs, that's Potter, is it? Could not help but ask Lily. Sirius nodded. -Your flower, I suppose you're talking about me?

-Listens Evans. He sighs, not knowing where to began. -I know you don't like this, but I have no choice. Remus will understand the message, no one else can, it's safer for me this way. You can be sure that the owls are checked if the magical world is looking for me. James is on vacation. He said, answering her wordless question. -I can't reach him.

They stood there for a moment without talking, Sirius eating what she had given him. He finally resign himself and he began to told her, roughly, what had happened to him and what had pushed him to leave his parents's house. She listened to him without interrupting him, feeling so sorry for him. Like everyone else, she had heard things, rumors but nothing that could be that terrible.

\- But... why didn't you... I don't know, took Floo powder to go to Potter's house? She risked asking, feeling silly, her cheeks catching fire when he burst out laugh, clearly making fun of her.

-First, do you really think you can come to Grimmauld Place as you wishes? He shrugged and shook his head as if he was trying to explain something very complex to a child.  
-The Floo Powder network had been blocked, to be sure no one could get in and my mother carefully condemned the way out, to prevent me from doing exactly what I did. My parents can use it, but not Regulus nor me. Then, do you also believe, that you can enter the Potter's cottage this unexpectedly, when they're not even in the country? James's father is head of the Auror Office, you cannot just come in and out his house as it pleases you Evans, we must have been invited to Godric's Hollow. What? He asked, looking at the funny face she was displaying.

-Nothing, I just didn't think his father had a position so... so... Well anyway! She said. -You're in great need of a shower and a little sleep. My parents will be back in four days, you can stay if it helps you, I don't think your family would think you're hiding at a Mudblood's home.

-You're not a Mudblood! He said indignantly.

\- But for them I am, that makes you safe... well, somehow, until you can join Potter at least. Meanwhile, you go shower, because, seriously Black... you smell like a wet dog and you are impregnating this smell throughout all of the living room.

He burst out laughing again, which was closer to his usual laugh, the playful one, which resembled a dog barking. He took the road she pointed out to the bathroom. In the evening, when he went to bed in the little guest room opposite her own bedroom, he felt relieve for the first time since he had left Hogwarts.

He understood why James had a crush on her. She was ferocious, but could be so gentle and attentive, understanding without any judgment or hatred. That was why Remus had given in and had revealed his secret to her. Without her, he would still be outside under the stars, trying to spot his own.

It was a coincidence, but a good one, he thought, that he had found himself there at that very moment. Since he had left his parents' home, his only goal has been to put as much distance as possible between him and Grimmauld Place, without really paying attention to where he was actually going.

He had wandered, mostly in his animagus form. No one knew that he was one, since he has not registered himself. He would never have thought that it'd be so useful. The days seemed less long-lasting in his dog's form, his thoughts, which had been boiling his head, were simpler, less human, easier to bear.

James would come back in three days, three days. and it would be possible to contact him by the mirror and he could finally go back to Godric's Hollow. The face Euphemia Potter would make when she'll saw him. He had only one desire, felt her mother's embrace around him, has she would flattered his hair, repeating that it was all over, and that everything would be fine now.

He thought about what James would do when he'll learn he had spent a few days with his beautiful Lily. The poor guy would probably have a heart attack. Sirius laughed, but his laughter died in his throat when he'd think of Remus. He must have been dead worried after he saw the headlines of the Prophets and Peter had probably harass him to find out if he had any news at all. They too, could not join James.


	4. Toaster and Floo Powder

-Please Lily, again! I'll listen! I promise! Please one more time! Lily sighed and for the third time of the morning, she explained to Sirius how the microwave was working.

Two days had passed since she had found him at the park, two days during which, he had followed her around like a pocket-dog and where she had explained to him, again and again, how every Muggle things in her house were working. The TV, telephone, coffee maker, toaster and Walkman.

She had let go when he had asked her for at least, the thirtieth time, how to put a tape in the walkman and she had offered it to him. He had then, spent more than an hour and a half spinning it in his hands, muttering things to himself, sometimes nodding his head.

She had never found herself, now that she thought about it, alone with a Pureblood in a completely muggled environment. Marlene's mother was a Muggle, so she knew how to use everyday objects.

Most of her friends at school were all Half-Blooded and they all knew, more or less, how to live in a world without magic. But Sirius had never ever seen those things before. He was descending, from what she had read in a book retracing the families of wizards, probably from the oldest one still existing.

He had told her, that he had never been to the Muggle side before he had to go to King's Cross. He had then see, for the first time in his life, at eleven years old, people with no magical powers. His mother had brought him to platform 9 and 3/4, Regulus had stayed home with their father, to avoid too prolonged contact with the non wizarding world.

-Can you grill breads one more time? Asked Sirius, taking her out of her thoughts.

-It will be the third time since we're up, don't you think it's enough, you're not even eating it anyway. She answered, shaking her head.

-No it isn't enough! I still want to see how we do it! It's really awesome! He screamed, grabbing her by the shoulders. - Seriously, I want all those stuffs when I'm going to have my own house! Go and redo bread please! See! I'm even begging you!

She laugh but did it happily, it was, at least, distracting him from the last few days and he had started to smile again. She knew that he was trying to reassure her, to not crack, and that he pretended everything was fine, but she knew, in the end, that everything was upside down for him right now.

Sometimes he would stopped talking, and seemed lost in his thoughts. She saw him watching the tattoo on his arm, the one representing the four animals. She had noticed that the moon was changing according to its current phase, Sirius glancing at it with narrow eyes, as if he were afraid that it would become full before his time.

He had told her, that Remus had been horrified when he had saw it and that he was disagreeing. Because it was a permanent and magical tattoo and also because he refused that his friends got so worried about him. He had laughed, and had went on with his story, telling her that Peter had one too, an unfinished one, because he hadn been unable to bear the pain of the needles.

She had seen another one, on his right arm, which was a little above his t-shirt, which seemed, to represent a constellation. She would never have thought that he had so many tattoos. When she had asked him if he had more, he had, once more, burst out laughing before answering with a simple nod.

It was her turn to laugh at him as he let out an exclamation of surprise, the bread had popped out of the toaster. He let the slices fell on the floor screaming it was too hot. She shook her head and kept looking at him, he was really like a little child!

As she stood up to help him, a voice suddenly rose from the rooms behind them. She was so surprised that the mug she was holding slipped of her hand to crash on the floor and Sirius jumped so violently, he almost fell backwards. The two looked at each other with the same puzzled faces before fixing the corridor.

-SIRIUS BLACK! YOU BETTER ANSWER RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET IT the voice screamed. Eyes and mouth wide open, Sirius began to run for his chamber, Lily on his heels.

He opened his suitcase and pulled out all the clothes, books and other things that were in his way, his stuffs falling everywhere in the room. He grabbed a small piece of mirror and she saw him display a smile of relief.

-James! Sirius shouted, Lily hearing his voice cracking under the emotion and his eyes turning glassy. -I thought you'd be back only the day after tomorrow!

-Did you really think we'd stay on holidays as if nothing had happened after we saw the headlines in the Prophet? James Potter replied to him in a reproachful tone.

-You just arrived? Did you got news from Rem 'and Pete? Sirius asked him hastily.

-No, of course not! We just came home, we did as quickly as possible, my mother is dead anxious, where are you? What happened? My father's coming to get you! Tell me where you are! James replied in a more urgent tone.

Sirius quickly looked up at Lily and she nodded. -The Flowers Cottage. She said softly. -He can take Floo powder, it works here. Sirius repeated the name she had given him and James told him to be ready. He got up quickly and rushed to the living room, his heart pounding so hard in his chest he thought he might just get out.

A few seconds later, green flames rose in the chimney and a man of a certain age came out. Lily stayed surprised, detailing Mr. Potter. She had never seen him before on platform 9 and 3/4 during the departing for Hogwarts. James was always already there and alone when she arrived.

His hair was almost entirely grey, and she could distinguish many wrinkles behind his glasses. He wore a suit under a dark grey wizard's dress. He stood upright and seems to imposed respect by his only presence. She could easily understand why he was Head Auror.

Green flames rose again from the fireplace and this time, James came out of them. Lily could not help herself and roll her eyes when she saw him drag a hand in his hair to make them even more messier, but still she smiled, some things would never change.

-I told you to stay home. His father said in a more amusing than angry voice.

-Yeah, as if I were going to wait ages for you to return! He said, raising his eyes to the sky, pushing his glasses back on his nose before rushing on Sirius to hug him.

He was taller since the last time she had seen him, she can't helped to notice. His voice was deeper and more pleasant, not because he was trying to make it so. She shook her head before seeing Mr. Potter staring at her with a smile and she felt her cheeks turn red. He then turned his gaze towards the two boys and Sirius came to hug him when James agreed to let him go.

-My boy. He said to him, taking his face in his hands, looking him from head to foot. -Are you all right?

Sirius nodded, the lump in his throat threatening to explode if he answered with words. He turned slightly wiping his face with one hand before grabbing Lily's hand with the other. -I'm fine because of Lily! Without her I don't know where I would be right now!

It was only at that moment that James seemed to notice her, staring at her in disbelief, blushing. He had his mouth wide open, like a fish out of the water, and his eyes passed from Sirius to Lily, not seeming to understand what had happened for them to be standing there, in front of her, in her own living room.

-Well enchanté Lily, I'm Fleamont Potter. Said James's dad, warmly squeezing her hand. -Now, since Sirius seems fine, I think we can go home and stop bothering this charming girl. Exclaimed Mr. Potter laughing, cutting off the discomfort between them. He pressed his son's jaw to close his mouth. -Is it possible to have a word with your parents? He asked Lily.

-I'm sorry they're not here, sir. They are off on a… fishing weekend. She replied, trying to ignore James staring in her direction. She found the situation rather unusual. She would never have thought that the Head of the Auror Office would be in her living room one day, to pick up his son's best friend. Son who had harassed her throughout all of last year for her to go out with him.

Mr. Potter nodded and smiled softly. James definitively looked very much like his father. -Sirius? He said, turning towards him. -Do you have all your things ready son? We must leave, before Euphemia dies of anxiety and believed something had happened to us. he said laughing.

Sirius rushed to the room he had occupied the last two days, and he picked up his things in a haste, dragging his suitcase with him. Back in the living room, he walked over to Lily and hugged her, unable to stop himself as he winked at James.

-Thank you for everything. He said to her. -And thanks for the... the thing that plays music! He laughed. -I'm going to make it work in a magical area.

-I suspected you wanted it for a such a reason. She laughed as she kissed his cheek. -We'll see each other in three weeks. She smiled at him. She wave quickly his hand at James, who had remained abnormally calm and silence. -Take care of him Potter. She said to him, ignoring the scandalized look he was giving her.

-Yeah, he's coming home, we'll take care of him. He finally said, still staring intensely at her, unable to believe that she had just kissed Sirius like that, in front of him, as if nothing had happened! -Thank you, for not leaving him alone. She nodded, waving her hand to tell him it was nothing. He smiled at her and his pushed him into the fireplace with Sirius.

Mr. Potter made them go first, both disappearing into the flames before turning one last time to Lily. -I would beg you not to tell anyone that Sirius was here. He said to her.  
-When your parents will be back home, I would like to have a word with them and if you allow me, I will come back to be sure everything is under control. You understand, I am sure, the gravity of the situation.

-Yes, sir, will I send you an owl when they'd returned? She asked.

-Excellent! Thank you very much Lily for all that you have done for him, I am eternally grateful to you. He exclaimed cheerfully. He talked about Sirius as he would have talked about James and seemed to have been as worried as if it had been his only son who'd have gone missing. He squeezed her hand again before vanishing too in the green flames, leaving her alone in the living room.

She push back her long hair before sighing and looking around, only silence answering her. The end of her holidays was going to be boring without Sirius. She had to admit that he was quite entertaining and that days had passed in a flash with him.

She had took no time to get used to his presence and his colorful personality. He was kinder than what he was showing of himself and he could be amusing without being obnoxious, which was hard to tell when you were not his friend, because he was quit obnoxious. Marlene would certainly not believe her when she'd told her what had happened.


	5. Some marshmallows and a war

When Sirius emerged from the fireplace, James behind him, he was grabbed by two hands that pulled him forward. Euphemia Potter detailed him, her eyes still red and full of water, she had been crying. Sirius felt a wave of guilt rush trough him, knowing that she had been worried because of him.

-I am so sorry. He said with a childish voice, not knowing what to do with himself, not daring looking her in the eyes.

-I was so afraid that something had happened to you and that we would never see you again! She scolded him, grabbing him a little harder, hugging him.

Sirius cracked down at this instant. He could no longer contain all the emotions he had repressed for weeks. All the frustration, anger, fear and sorrow that had invaded him and which he had repeatedly shut down had taken over, and he couldn't stopped them.

His whole being was screaming from inside as he gripped Euphemia like a child waking up from a nightmare. He could not do it anymore, he wanted it to end here and now. He could not bear any more seconds of all this, not now.

He emptied his mind as he calmed down slowly, washing away his thoughts, Euphemia's voice soothing him like a lullaby. He did not really understand what she was saying, but he knew that it was words of comfort and they were appeasing his wounded soul.

-That's all right son, it's gonna be all right. Whispered Mrs. Potter, flattering his hair, making a sign to her husband and her son to not say anything for now, to let him calm down first. He was thankful that Mr. Potter and James didn't say anything because he needed that motherly embrace so badly.

After a long moment, Sirius finally agreed to release his grip on Euphemia still showing his back to Fleamont and James, embarrassed to be in such state, tears still visible on his cheeks.

Mr. Potter then approached him slowly putting a kind hand on his shoulder. -I'll have to go to the Ministry and fix this before the situation gets even more catastrophic. He said looking at his wife.

-I am really sorry. Said Sirius hurriedly. - I did not want to put you in such embarrassment I...

-Don't be stupid. Answered Mrs. Potter. -We'll take care of that. She told him. -We will never send you back to Grimmauld Place Sirius, can you hear me? We should have brought you back here along with James when you came back from school.

-Walburga would never had let him go with us darling, you know that. Fleamont replied. Sirius bent his head, feeling like a child caught at fault. -But indeed, you will not go back there, I give you my word. he said looking seriously at Sirius. -Anyway, there are only a few weeks left before the start of classes, then you will be seventeen years old in November, at that moment, she will no longer have any kind of control over you, you will be of age.

-You should leave Fleamont. Orion will be there, he'll know we're back and that Sirius will be here. Euphemia told her husband. Mr. Potter nodded and walked over to James. -I'll keep you informed, try to keep him busy to change his minds. He said, patting his son's shoulder. -Everything will be fine. He said before disappearing again into the green flames.

-You can leave boys. Euphemia said turning to the both of them. -I'll send Remus and Peter up when they arrive. Yes, they are on their way. She replied to their expressions of incomprehension. -That poor Remus was as worried as I was. she said, smiling at them before turning to her son, putting a hand on his cheek. -I'll leave the rest to you. You're so grown up now, the both of you!

-Mom! said James embarassed before grabbing Sirius by the arm, dragging him upstairs to his bedroom.

-I'm sorry, I didn't think it would be so much trouble for your parents. Sirius said finally, in the heavy silence that was floating in the room. -I didn't want...

-The only thing you should apologize for right now, is that you let Evans _kiss_ you _._ Since when you're on first names basis! _Seriously_! James was indignantly looking at Sirius as if he had just said the biggest swearing word in the world.

Sirius burst out laughing and came to ruffle his friend hair, his smile split to his ears. He hastened to tell him how she had found him at the park and how she had confused him with Snape, laughing again with the air of disgust James did. He also told him how she had shown him how to use Muggles objects and how she was, in the end, much nicer than he thought.

-I understand a bit better why you have a crush on her. Sirius continued, mocking his friend. -She's really lovely.

-I don't believe it! I can not believe you slept so close to her! James shook his head, bringing a hand to ruffle his hair, but he stopped his gesture in mid air and let fall his hand.

-I saw her smile when you did it earlier. Sirius told him.

-She rolled her eyes, she finds it completely unbearable, she finds _me_ completely unbearable. Sight James.

-Well now, with every that had happened, good things can come out of all this! laughed Sirius. -Now that we are friends, It can only help you! He shook his head and put his arm around his shoulders. -I promise you Prongs nothing happened at all between her and me! He burst out laughing when James punched him in the stomach, threatening to throw him out the window if he ever touched his Lily.

At the same time, the door of the room opened with a crash and Sirius found himself lying on the floor, a fury with light hair had jumped on him without warning. -I swear Sirius Black, that I'm going to kill you with my own hands if you dare to do this to us again! Remus shouted at him, now sitting astride him as he shook him like he was some kind of plum tree.

-It's all right Moon, look, I'm fine! I am in one piece, well, my mother would have liked to slice me into small pieces, but fortunately I left before she could do it! He tried to joked. -Ah don't do that Moon, don't make that face, I'm telling you everything is fine. He said, straightening up to hug him.

-There there Moony, let go of him you're going to choke him! Peter said coming to remove Remus from Sirius' lap to hug him. -I'm glad you're okay.

-Sorry... mumbled Remus. -It's just that we didn't had any news for _days_ and then James's mum appeared in the kitchen fireplace and then my father tells us to pack our trunks as quickly as possible. What happened Pad!?

Sirius responded to Peter's embrace and came back to wrapped Remus's shoulders with his arm. The lycan was always very emotional, especially when the full moon was only a few days ahead. He was always worried about them, for their safety, for everything. He looked around, glad to see them all, the three best friends you could have on this earth, happy that they were there, for him. It was definitely a good day. He came to sit down beside James and began to tell them his fall right to hell.

Several days later, after the full moon had passed, all four of them were outside, in the courtyard at nightfall, seated in front of a fire, a large tent rising behind them. They were laughing and roasting marshmallows, sausages, and everything they had been able to rob from the kitchen before James's mother stops them.

They were telling stories, trying to enjoy their holidays, trying to made Sirius forget that Fleamont Potter had returned from the Ministry of Magic the night before with a long face.

He had simply replied to Sirius that he did not have to worry, but they had clearly heard Fleamont tell his wife that Orion and Walburga Black wanted to recover their heir and gad state that he would return to Grimmauld Place soon or later.

-You're safe here! James reminded him, throwing marshmallows at him trying to made him laughed. -And you will be out of reach at Hogwarts, they can not do anything against Dumbledore! You know the grestest wizard of all time!

-My mother told me that I should get married as soon as I finished school. Told Sirius. He hadn't talk to them about that yet. -And Regulus confirmed to me that, if I did not become the most perfect of the Blacks by the end of summer, they would removed me from Hogwarts, and probably send me to Durmstrang.

The other three remained silent, watching the fire crackle, not knowing what to say to try to comfort their friend. It was of no use to repeat him the same things over and over again, the situation had deteriorated from year to year. Every day Sirius had let out a part of everything that had happened to him, extending his horror story.

-She also used the torture curse when I did not want to cooperate. He continued in a conversation tone, feeling Remus's hand slowly gripping his. James and Peter saw nothing in the dark as Remus was wrapped in a big blanket, still looking sick from the last full moon. -Oh and she also invented a new curse for me, she sends her wand like this in front of her." He said mimicking the gesture. -And a kind of shiny blue whip comes out and..."

-It's over. James said dryly, the fire flames reflecting in his glasses like they were dancing in it. -You'll never go back there. We've already throw you once into the lion's pit...

-I think you meant to say the snake pit. Sirius try to laugh, but James glared at him.

-It's not your fault James. Peter told him. -We all knew that it was far from nice at his place, but, what more did you expect to do? I mean... He tried to explain himself when he received the same black look. -They are his parents... He's only sixteen.

-It's no one's fault, except mine, because I'm obnoxious and I never know when to shut up, so stop making those mourning faces, I'd swear Lily had just told James that she was going out with Snape! Sirius shouted, the other three letting out cries of disgust, James falling backwards on his blanket, pretending to vomit.

-Oh yeah I forgot! you're _so_ close to her now. You should know those kinds of things don't you! Can you believe this! James screamed, gesticulating everywhere, Euphemia arriving at that moment to tell them it was time to go to bed. -But Mom! His son indignantly looked at her. -We are too old to have a curfew!

-Tomorrow we have to go and buy your school supplies and it's past midnight. I know you boys! If I let you, you'll stay up all night and it will be impossible to get you up tomorrow then go! Hop to bed! In the tent and I don't want to hear anything. She kissed them all on their foreheads before going back inside.

They protested but still get inside the tent, lying down into their sleeping bag so that their heads were all sticking together, James and Peter on one side, Remus and Sirius on the other.

-I heard my father say that someone, or something, tried to penetrate Azkaban's defenses at the end of school. James whispered after a moment, without looking at them, having closed his eyes and removed his glasses.

-You don't think it was... You-Know-Who? squealed Peter with a small voice.

-I don't know, probably. The Aurors are more and more agitated you know, there are strange disappearances that the ministry is trying to hide, but it's getting more and more noticeable. _He_ is recruiting followers, they call themselves Death Eaters. He continued. -My father says we are at the dawn of a Great War.

\- He told you that!? Remus asked him, straightening slightly to look at him.

-Well, not really to me, but he was talking to a colleague who went by one night very late, they were coming back from mission, it seemed to have been quit dangerous. The guy was bleeding everywhere, it was awful, then two other Aurors arrived, and I just had time to see Mediwizards Apparated in the entrance, yeah. He said as he sence Sirius straightening up a bit -They Apparated inside our ground, I've never seen that before. Special permission, Urgence state code I don't remember which one.

-And after? What happened? Keep going! Sirius cried out.

-After that, my mother saw me and she returned me to my bedroom. He said, shrugging his shoulders. -She told me not to worry. He laughed. -As usual, they really believe we're stupid and try to hide everything from us, but if there's a war coming, we'll have to fight.

They add nothing to James's word, closing their eyes, trying to fall asleep, thinking about what he had told them. Peter turned on his side, James had already fallen asleep and Sirius also turned to face Remus.

Even with his eyes closed, he could feel Remus slightly agitated beside him. -Sleep. He ordered him in a whisper. -It'll be fine Moon'. He said, gently flattering his arm before laughing. -You smell like chocolate.

-You smell like a wet dog and I still let you sleep next to me, so leave my chocolate smell alone. Said Remus slightly amused opening one eye.

-Shut it guys, Mrs. Potter is gonna beat us black and blue if she comes back." Peter told them.

The other two laughed, Sirius still smiling in the dim light, only James's breathing could be heard as he slowly fell asleep, the tip of his nose touching Remus's some his hair falling onto Remus forehead.


	6. Quidditch pitch and Hogwarts Express

The summer had been particularly hot and dazzling, and even at the dawn of September, the wind was still hot and the days were Marauders were outside, on the Quidditch pitch James had seem himself offered as a present for his sixteenth birthday. James and Remus against Sirius and Peter. Since Remus was as bad as Peter was, so the teams were fairly balanced, even though James had a big advantage on them.

-Oi, Come on James, leave us at least one tiny chance! Grunted Peter as he could not stop him from scoring for the third time in a row. -We're not all captain and first Chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team!

-He's in a bad mood because his beautiful Lily wrote to me and not to him! Sirius scoffed at the Quaffle that James just threw at him. -Hey! It's not my fault don't target me! He continued to laugh, beginning to twirl around him on his broom.

-Why did she write to you in the first place? James grunted, obviously in a very bad mood. - _Sirius, I hope you're okay._ He said, in a girl's voice. -You're sure Pad' that you did not... That you didn't... You know with her!? He said, looking at his friend very seriously, trying to read into his mind.

Sirius burst into a barking dog-like laughter before winking at him. -Who knows! He mocked James, still laughing out loud, zigzagging in the sky, knocking Peter off his broom before shaking his head. -Stop it would you, as if I could have done such a thing to you!

James glared at him and sent back the Quaffle to his head, groaning in response, before going down gracefully to the ground, getting off his broomstick, brusquely slipping his hand through his hair before going to help Peter get up. _-Please, do not tell Potter that I wrote you, I don't want him to get involved in this._ He continued. -Who does she think she is!

-Lily Evans, Peter replied, wiping the dust off his robes. -The most annoying girl...

-Be careful what you say about James's crush Pet'. Remus interrupted him, stumbling off his broomstick, glad to have his feet back to the ground. -She surely didn't want to be mean, but she knows how James can be sometimes, we all know.

-No, she knows nothing about it Moon', nothing at all, because she doesn't want to know it! He shouted at him, his cheeks turning red in anger.

-Calm down Prongs. Sirius told him, jumping from his broom to grab James by the arm preventing him to move further towards Remus. -Calm down. He said, looking straight into his eyes and James finally sighed before nodding, passing a hand through his hair.

James was not the kind of person who gets easily angry, he often got frustrated, but he never fell into a fit of rage. With James, even if it doesn't seem that way, everything was simple. You could remain yourself, without being afraid of being judged because he was the first one to accept you as you really were.

He was the first person not to have mentioned his family when they met on the train in first year. It was he, who had came up with the idea of becoming Animagis, so they could stay with Remus during full moons. It was he, who had defended Peter against a Slytherin gang who had stuck him in a corner and wanted to hurt him in second year.

You could tell James everything, you could laugh with him, cry in his arms, make jokes, do pranks, ask him to cover you up for a stupidity you had made, ask him to distract a professor for you, or talk to him about your crush.

Everything was simple, if you respected his limits. If you betray him once, it was over, he would never speak to you again. For James, there was no greater dishonor than betraying his friends and the second one was being on the Dark Arts side. He hated everything that was related to the Dark Arts and all those who were interested in it.

-I think she likes you, whatever she might say. Remus told him, breaking the silence that had settled between them. -If she didn't, she would not have even bothered to mention your name in the letter.

-What do you mean? Asked Peter who obviously did not understand what Remus was talking about.

-He means that women are too complicated. Sirius shook his head. -Yes means no, but sometimes, yes means indeed yes, when no means yes, but when she says no more than twice, well that's a real no. He laughed as he put a hand on his hip, taking a feminine pose lifting his forefinger into the air. -Sirius no! He said in a high pitch voice. -Please stop covering me in kisses as you do oh yes, yes that's good. He burst out laughing. -She told me to stop, but she still held me by the neck. He said as he runs his hands on his neck. -I think I have her nails print on the back of my head.

-Because you take people for your personal toys, you moron. Remus said dryly, his cheeks turning red, crossing his arms to turn away from him. -What I mean is that if she had no feelings for you, whatsoever, she would not have mentioned your name, she knew very well that you were going to see this letter, as if the dummy over here would have been able to shut his mouth for once and keep it for himself.

-Dummy! You're talking about me! Sirius yelled at him, but Remus pushed him away abruptly. The full moon was in two weeks and Remus's bad mood was already starting to show up.

James shrugged his shoulders, ruffling his hair once more, crossing Sirius' gaze, who bent his head aside to observe him. -You're not gonna do what I think you're thinking of doing, are you? He asked him. Remus frowned as he looked at them, James waved his hand with annoyment.

-Why not? James finally answers. -Anyway, what did she said to me last year? Ah yes; _I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid!_ He said, imitating Lily's voice before rolling his eyes.

-I too, would better take the squid! Remus said, staring at him as James glared at him. -Severus is her friend, he has always been her closest friend, they live only a few blocks apart from each other. You want the girl and the only thing you can do is bully her _best friend?_ I know, I know! Do not look at me this way! But the fact is, because it's Snape does not excuse your actions, you know. What would you do if a girl bothered Sirius just to get your attention!?

James and Sirius looked at each other and Peter laughed. - Yeah well, wrong example. Remus sighs rolling his eyes getting more and more annoyed by all of this. -Never mind, but you know what I mean, being an arrogant bullying toerag isn't quit the right way to make a girl go out with you mate.

-Are you talking about that charming girl who picked up Sirius? Asked Mr. Potter. The four boys jumped to turn and see James's father who had entered the small Quidditch without them seeing him enter. He smiled at them, looking exhausted. The boys knew he had spent a sleepless night at the office, probably to settle the Sirius scandal.

Mr. Potter had managed to silence the Daily Prophet, and the newspaper had stopped publishing, in front page, head lines addressed to the entire magical community to find the Black heir. He had to use a lot of patience and all his influence to be able to keep Sirius under his protection and by doing so, avoiding to send him back to 12, Grimmauld Place.

-I just came to inform you of how it will work once we will be at King's Cross tomorrow. He said, looking at the four of them.

-What's going to happen tomorrow? Peter asked. -What do you mean, Mr. Potter?

Fleamont sighed, taking off his glasses, and wiping them slowly with a handkerchief. -I'll accompany you to King's Cross with some of my best Aurors. The boys looked at each other, frowning. - Even if we managed to silence the newspapers about what really happened with Sirius this summer, and much had happened since then, Orion and Walburga are still furious. At best, they will go their way and pretend that nothing had happened. At worst, they will try to recover by force, what they strongly believe to be their good. Their last chance to get their heir back, is tomorrow, so I prefer to be prepared. With the Blacks, it's better to have a least one move ahead of them.

-But I don't understand. Said Sirius. -For years, this harpy has repeatedly told me that Regulus was a much better son than I, and that he should have been the eldest and all the other craps that she could find to make me understand that I was not worthy of the Blacks legacy, so why did they want me back there. That doesn't make any sense.

-The pride, disgrace, shame of not being able to control their only sixteen years old boy. Fleamont replied. -The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, the oldest wizarding family still existing, one of the most influential of the world in the Darks Arts, ready to sacrifice everything to keep their royal statue and their blood pure, unable to bend at their will, a boy who is not even seventeen yet? It is a quit scandal for them. Mocked Mr. Potter, putting his glasses before his eyes.

-So, simply to keep their images intact, they will do anything to get him back? Said Remus slowly.

-They can always try to take me back, those psychotics ass parents. Sirius exclaimed, an evil grin on his lips, letting out a loud, hysterical laugh. - I've already get the fuck out of there once, it's not a station full of muggles that will keep me from doing it again! No way that I'm going back to this crazy place and... He stopped talking when he saw the looks on Mr. Potter' face and apologized quickly.

-It will not happen. Fleamont replied once Sirius had fell silent. -However, it is necessary to remain cautious, Orion has a lot influence on the minister for magic, they are close friends and it is still fortunate for us that he has not bent at his will and has not asked that you go back home right away. We were lucky that it was not more complicated to get you back and keep you here, so let's not take any chances.

-They tortured him! James shouted, suddenly furious. -They use the unforgivable curses on him! The Cruciatus curse dad! And the Imperius one, as if he were only a puppet! And that's without adding anything else to the rest! You didn't see all the marks he's got on... Sirius punch his stomach to silence him. He had not spoken to anyone about this and he hadn't shown any of the marks and scars that had remained, after all the curses his mother had thrown at him.

-I'm aware of that, James. Fleamont sight once more. -But you cannot prove it. I can not raise an assembly in the ministry and accuse Mr. and Mrs. Black of abusing one of their children, because their boy who _fled,_ says he was been tortured. I'm sorry Sirius; you know I believe you, but your word will not worth much beside your parents'. Sirius simply nodded. -So, listen to me, all four of you. He said, looking at them. -Tomorrow we will arrive as late as possible, to be exposed to them as less as we can. No jokes, no pranks, we get to the station, you board the train, in a compartment where I can see you and you do not leave your seats until the train is out of King's Cross, did I make myself clear?

-Yes, Mr. Potter. They replied in one voice. Fleamont continued to observe them for a moment and finally greeted them, turning around to leave them alone, returning to the house. James and Sirius looked at each other without saying anything, Remus pulled out a piece of chocolate from his pockets still frowning and Peter nervously twirled his wand between his fingers.

Sirius buried his hands in his pockets and threw a joke that made everyone burst out laughing before letting out a loud laugh himself, that resonated in the Quidditch pitch, trying to dispel the heaviness of the atmosphere that was upon them. They had never been so tense, and the situation had rarely been so serious, he hated that, and mostly because all this commotion was because of him.

The next morning, once at King's Cross, they tried to ignore all the attention they were attracting upon them, all the looks and glares. They had apprehended this reaction from the others, and even if they usually liked to have all the attention focused on them, this time was very different. Mr. Potter had made three of his Aurors past the barrier first, before James and Remus went troughs it, Peter followed them with Euphemia, and then he went with Sirius, keeping a hand on his shoulder.

They urged them to get their trunks on the train, all the heads went out the windows to look at them, those on the dock fixing Sirius. He, however, acted as if nothing had happened, sufficient smile on his face and defying all the gazes and all those who dared look at him directly in his eyes. No way he'd give them what they wanted, no way that he would made a spectacle of himself, even if that was what everyone expected.

He froze, however, when he caught sight of three figures in the distance, and although he was trying to act normal, his heart missed a beat. James shouted something at him as he was getting on the train and Remus grabbed him by the collar of his robes when he did not move, still glaring at the three people.

His parents were both present, which was rather unusual. He saw Walburga kissed Regulus one last time, Orion coming to lay a hand on his shoulder. He let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head. If there was anything that his parents had stopped showing him for years, it was certainly some parental affection. The last time his mother had hugged him, it was the first day of his first year, before he was sent to Gryffindor.

Walburga finally put his eyes on him and displayed the same smile as he did, without moving an inch. Mother and son stared at each other without saying a word, both giving a destabilizing confidence in themselves, while neither of them would give the other the satisfaction, to be the one to look away bend over Regulus after what seems ages and said something to him, without letting go of her stares on Sirius. Regulus nervously nodded, not daring to look at his older brother and detached himself from his parents to get on the train. Sirius jumped when Mr. Potter came to lay his hand on his shoulder.

-Get in, son. He said to Sirius, before kissing his son one last time. Jams was standing still, looking alert, squeezing his wand in his hand, before kissing his father back. Mr Potter then said goodbye to Remus and Peter, Euphemia kissed all four of them, lingering a little longer on Sirius.

-Behave yourselves boys and try, by Merlin's beard, to not do your usual among of stupidity! said Mrs Potter to them as they all burst out laughing, James replying something Sirius could not hear under the train whistle that was ready to go. Remus, who hadn't let go of him, pulled him inside the train with force.

-Go sit in your compartment. Said Mr. Potter, glancing behind him, Orion and Walburga having slowly approached them, the Aurors had slowly taking out their wands, the doors of the train were closing on them. They rushed into their compartment to fit one over the others, trying, like everyone else, to see what was going to happen.

The atmosphere was tense, everyone had, obviously, heard about this story, especially with the Daily Prophet headlines that had enjoyed using the "disappearance" of Sirius for their profit. Even if all rumors had stopped as they had begun, those with a parent working in the Ministry had more or less heard things, as conversations between Fleamont Potter and Orion Black had been quite explosive, even though Fleamont Potter had more nerves and temper than Orion Black had, the guy was not easy to break down.

Once the Blacks were up to the Potters, the train set in motion and left the platform 9 and 3/4, leaving them no time to see the exchange between the two pure-blooded families, who gazed coldly at each other. Sirius dropped into his seat without saying anything, trying to keep his mocking smile that had frozen on his face. Suddenly, he couldn't breath; he felt nauseous, he was choking, panicking. He would have liked to run away from this train, from all the curious people who passed the compartment and tried to have a better look at him.

He slapped himself mentally, shaking his head sharply, Peter looking at him seeming puzzled. He would not crack, he had already done it once before Euphemia and it was enough, he could not afford to be seen by the others in such a panic state. After all, he was Sirius Black, right? He, who nothing and nobody could reached. He shook his head a second time and straightened up quickly, suddenly detaching himself from Remus who had put his hand on his back to check out if he was okay. He buried his hands in his pockets and laughed out loud at bit nervously, as if nothing had happened. Remus, who was not laughing at all, crossed his arms, piercing him with his golden eyes, waiting for him to say something, anything, to see if he was indeed okay.

-What? Sirius said to him, a little more abruptly than he had wanted to. -Why are you still making those mourning faces, oh God can't believe this. You're so lame, all of you! He was furious against them, against himself, against the whole world.

-We're worried about you. Peter pointed out. -We understand that it's not easy for you and...

-Thank you, but mind your own business will you!? He cut him coldly. -Leaving me alone would be great. Oh now what!? He shouted loudly, pushing back Remus who had tried to approach him again -What do you fucking want! We do not all called ourselves Remus Lupin, people doesn't need to be comforted for everything like you need to! He yelled, opening the compartment door fiercely to get out, already ashamed of what he had said to Remus. He was now angry to have been so mean as he couldn't had stopped the words before they had slipped out of his mouth, spatting them at the werewolf. -I'm an idiot. He said to himself before pushing a small second-year troop out of his way, trying to find the girls compartment.

-I'll go join the other prefects. Remus groaned as he picked up his things to get out, closing the door behind him, the windows trembling under the force of the impact, while James laughed, shaking his head.

Peter rolled his eyes before sighing and shrugging his shoulders, taking out his explosive cards to begin a game with James, saying to him it was better not to worry about those two. It had always been like that between Sirius and Remus, they fought like devils, but ended up coming back to each other, both sorry to have been this excessive. Peter had always found their relationship a bit odd, but Sirius was kinda intense in everything so it was no surprise really to him. Things had always been like that since day one.


	7. A new Prefect

Remus went to the prefect's compartment at the front of the train. Making his way among those already present, he quickly finds Lily who smiled at him when he sat down next to her. She informed him that some of the Prefects were still missing. The Hufflepuff Head Boy, Amos Diggory, the one for Ravenclaw, Bertram Aubrey, and the new fifth-year prefects weren't arrived yet.

-He is fine. Remus said to her, feeling Lily's insistent gaze on him, turning to her to smile softly. -Mr and Mrs Potter have taken care of everything.

-I heard it hadn't been easy. She told him. -If you had seen him when I found... She stopped, all the other prefects had stopped talking to listen to their conversations, all wishing to know what had happened with the Black heir during the summer. Lily gave them a furious look, and they soon returned to their own conversations.

Remus laughed as the missing students finally arrived, the meeting of the prefects could begin. Remus barely listened to them, lost in his thought. Anyway, what was the point of listening the next year recommendations? His friends were the worst trouble-makers of all Hogwarts. Did Dumbledore really think that by appointing him prefect, he would have a minimum of control over them? Peter maybe, but James and Sirius? He shook his head as his thoughts drifted to Sirius.

He sighed for himself, wondering if he would, one day, overcome what had happened to him. He had known Sirius by heart since what feels like forever and he had rarely seen him as nervous, anxious and stressed out as he was now. No one dared to point it out to him, but he had lost a lot of weight and it was still visible, whatever he might said. Even though Mrs. Potter had done everything she could to restore his health, the stigma of what he had suffered were still visible, without mentioning the one he was desperately trying to hide from them. He knew he'd probably shown himself to James, but it had always been easier to tell James than anyone else.

Remus had become an expert in hiding his body over time, but Sirius had always been a bit exhibitionist. He couldn't count all the times he had gone down in the Gryffindor common room, in underwear, as if nothing had happened, simply for the pleasure of doing so. He had always been someone who needed to palpate others, touch them, he was always in the personal space of others, you could find yourself lucky not to have his fingers in your face when he spoke to you.

How many times Remus had repeated to him and asked him to respect his personal space, and how often Sirius had just laughed, and continued to talk to him so close that their noses were touching. But not anymore. Not since he had fled Grimmauld Place. He was avoiding as much as possible being touched and touching others. He stood at an abnormal distance from them, while normally he would have been the first to reach and grab you.

He was still wrapping his arms around his shoulders; he still sat beside him, more closely than normal people would have, but something was wrong. It was subtle, but he was not gifted enough in the art of hiding to fool Remus. The werewolf would always be one step ahead of him on that.

-... finally, Emma Vanity and Regulus Black are our two new Slytherin prefects. Said the Slytherin Head Boy, slamming Remus back at him, looking up at Regulus, whom he had not saw coming in. All heads were turned to Regulus who did not blink an eye, a cold smile hanging on his lips as he fixed his gaze on Remus who did not flinch and let his golden eyes plunge into Regulus's grey ones.

The tension was visible as Remus and Regulus stared at each other in the death silence that had just settled in the compartment. Neither of them would give satisfaction to the other of being the one to look away. Regulus smirked, which made him look like Sirius for a moment. Remus just remained impassive until Lily came to lay his hand on his arm.

\- Come Remus. She said as the Head Boys and Head Girls asked them to begin their rounds, cutting short the coldness that was reigning, all the prefects quickly executing the orders, getting out of the compartment.

Remus looked at him one last time before finally turning his head away, it was not worth it he thought. But as he walked out into the corridor, he felt a hand gripping his shoulder strongly and he turned back so quickly that his bag fell to the floor, as he grabbed the hand of the one who touched him.

His senses were sharper at the full moon edge, and it was better to keep some distances between you. Regulus seemed surprised by Remus's reflexes and he slowly shook his head, the locks of his hair falling over his face in the same way as Sirius's. -I have a message for my brother. He said without moving, still fixing Remus, trying to keep his confident smile, which he failed miserably.

Whatever he could say, he knew that his brother was surrounded by similar personalities as his own, and it was better not to try to annoy one of the marauders. There were, not only more than able to defend themselves alone, in spite of some appearances, but if anything happened to one of their own, the three others immediately made it a personal affair and you were doomed.

-Go and tell him, whatever you want to tell him, all by yourself Black. Remus replied coldly, finally pushing back his hand, leaning over to pick up his bag on the floor.

Regulus raised his hand, stamping slowly from one foot to the other, not knowing what to say, unable to explain himself. Remus continued to stare at him, frowning, patiently waiting for him to add something. Regulus just sighed, thinking it might be better to leave Remus alone after all.

The situation with his brother was already at a breaking point, there was no question that he would stir up his anger if he attacked Remus. Regulus knew how much his brother could be protective over his friends, especially with Remus, since he was often ill and he had seen students learned the hard way to not mess up with the Gryffindor.

-You get the fuck away from him Reg'! He heard a cold voice told him, as Sirius walked up the aisle, accompanied by Marlene McKinnon. He reached Remus, putting himself protectively in front of him, leaning his head to catch Regulus' gaze. -What the hell are you doing here, annoying the prefects?

\- I return the question, as I reckon, you are not a prefect, I am, on the other hand. His brother replied, showing him his prefect's badge.

-So what? Said Sirius as if nothing had happened, finally understanding why his parents were both present on the platform earlier on. They were far too proud to exhibit the new little prefect of the family.

-Calm down a bit, would you? Said Regulus, seeming a bit calmer and colder, looking at Sirius up and down, while he was still in front of Remus. -I didn't do anything to him, you can lower your guard you know. He shook his head as Sirius raised his hand to make a rude gesture. -Anyway, it's not like you were able to understand, you've always been more brawny than brainy. He said to him as the little Slytherin crowd that had gathered was bursting with laughter.

-Pad' no! Remus shouted as Sirius had grabbed his brother by the collar of his robes. -That's what he wants, let go of him, it's useless! He's not worth it. He pushed back Remus's hand and approached his brother, a little closer.

-I have a message from Mamma. Regulus hurriedly told him, getting rid of Sirius' grasp, backing to a safe distance, while his friends that had arrived, stand next to him like bodyguards. After all, maybe Sirius would not try and kill him in the middle of the Hogwarts Express if there were enough people present. But he doubted it, when Sirius was blind with rage, there was not much to do to stop him. -You got what you wanted.

-What I wanted? He replied with a frown.

-You've been whipped out of the family legacy. He said, everyone in the corridor suddenly felt silent. Regulus tried to restrain himself, tried to keep his face shut from any emotions, he could afford to let his feeling come out. His voice had cracked slightly when he had uttered these words to his brother, but no one had noticed. He did not had wanted to be his mother's messenger, he certainly had not wanted to be the one who would told his brother, that in the end, he was no longer the heir of the main Black family.

They often had shouts at each other about that. Sirius, screaming that he could have the title if he wanted it so badly, and he, replying to him that _he_ should have been the elder and that it was not fair. But now that he was the heir, Regulus did not know how to react. He would never have thought that one day, Sirius would carry out his threats and leave the family, he would never have thought it was so painful for him to be at Grimmauld Place. He had never wanted his big brother to leave even if he had told him so, many times. Now that it was done, he could not help feeling a bit guilty about it.

Burned from the family tapestry, Sirius had no one left. No one within the Black family would want to recognize him. Aunt Druella was already calling him the traitor, and he had heard his cousins discuss what they would do to him if they ever saw him again. He would have liked to be able to do something, to be able to protect his only brother, despite their differences. He did not approve of Sirius's attitude towards his family, but he certainly did not deserve all of that.

He raised an eyebrow as Sirius burst out laughing, his laugh that looked so much like a dog barking echoing in the train's wall. How could he laugh at him like that? Had he had understood what he had just said to him, did he know what was the consequences for him, or did he simply do it on purpose to avoid being out his guard in front of others and made him looked like the pathetic little brother?

-Have you understood what I've told you? He shouted, frustrated that he continued to laugh like that at him.

-I understood very well what you told me, I'm not as stupid as you. Sirius replied, as James and Peter came behind him, younger students had alerted them that something was happening. -You can tell _your_ mother that it's fine with me, I never wanted to be part of this stupid ass family anyway! He grabbed Remus by the arm, nodding to James that everything was fine, before disappearing to their compartment.

-What happened? James asked as he approached Lily who had said nothing, as the students slowly scattered, whispering, as Regulus turned his heels and brought his friends with him.

-Regulus is the new Slytherin Prefect for his year. She answered him. -He grabbed Remus when we came out of the prefects meeting. She could not help but roll her eyes when James nodded and messed up his hair. -How is he? Sirius, how is he? She then asked him. -Remus said he was fine but I can not believe it.

-He's fine. James replied simply, in a dry and cold voice before gesturing goodbye to her before turning his heels, dragging Peter with him, going after Sirius and Remus.

-What was that? Marlene asked, going next to Lily to look at her as she was frowning, wondering why Potter had been so cold with her.

-What was what? Lily sighed, shaking her head, as if nothing had happened.

-You know very well what I'm talking about, this attitude of; _I really do not care about you, leave me alone Evans._ She answered, continuing to look at her. -Was he like this when he came to recover.. well, after what happened this summer? Said Marlene.

Lily nodded in reply, continuing to fix the spot where James was standing a moment earlier. It was true that she had known him more cheerful, but after Sirius's saga, who looks like a never-ending story, she taught it was normal that he was stressed out. It definitely could not have any connection with her, after all, she had helped his best friend.

Potter could not be mad at her, and even if he was, she did not really care it. She thought, smiling at Marlene going back to their compartment. Perhaps he would finally let her alone this year, maybe he had finally realized that she did not want to have anything to do with him and that she would never go out with him.


	8. Healing Potion and an unwanted guest

Remus woke up a few days later, the rays of the sun softly tickling his face. He stood up hardly on his bed, letting out a shudder as the fresh air that was sliding over his skin gave him the same feeling as if a knife was poking him.

He sat down slowly, letting out a slight moan, looking around him. James was asleep, sitting in the armchair to his right, his head slightly to the side, his glasses had slid on his nose. Sirius was on his left, his head lying on his bed, near his hips sleeping too.

Remus looked up to see Peter sitting on an uncomfortable chair near his bed, reading the book Remus had left there the day before. Peter had not even heard him stand up. The werewolf held out a trembling hand and gently began to stroke the mass of Sirius's black hair to try to wake him up.

-Moony! Peter suddenly squealed, seeming to notice him at last, straightening himself up quickly to drop the book and frantically began to search into his bag. Remus laughed, shaking his head, causing him to groan painfully again. -You should go back to bed. Peter told him. -It was a hard night for everyone. He said as he approached to make him gently lay back in his pillows, handing him a piece of chocolate that Remus took with great pleasure.

\- Thank you Pet '... said Remus, -How long have you all been here? You didn't go to classes?

-We did go, but professor McGonagall just gave up when she learned you had a very bad night. Peter scratched his head, laughing. -But I think she just wanted them to leave, they were such drama queens, trying to explain in front of everyone how _dead ill_ you werelast night, and that they couldn't handle letting you all on your own in this dreadful place that is the Hospital Wing.

Remus laughed, before turning into his bed searching for his pajamas top. He was half naked, and not only did he feel tortured by the wind drafts, but he hated to be so exposed. -Pass me my pajamas Pet', will you? He said trying to catch the piece of clothing that lying on the chair Peter was sitting in.

Peter handed it to him and tried to help him put it on. Remus let out a scream as Peter touched roughly his skin, he busted into excuses as Remus let out another scream which immediately awoke Sirius. He sat up quickly, like a watchful dog, grabbing Peter's arm, who was still trying to help Remus.

-Leave it to me Wormtail, I'll help him. Sirius told him before stretching and yawning, messing up his hair in the same way James always did, but his locks fell back in front of his eyes as if he had just spent hours hairdressing them, with the same casual elegance that was so peculiar to him.

Sirius looked at him, removing the sleeve Peter had managed to put on Remus's arm, grabbing the healing potion Mrs. Pomfrey was always leaving them, so they could help Remus without calling her every time. She knew they would always be there for him and whatever she could say, Sirius knew it was a relief for her not to have to handle a poor sixteen years old werewolf after every transformation, all on her own.

-Come here. He said softly, helping Remus stand up to sit in his bed and start rubbing his back with the healing potion. Remus pushed a little shriek when Sirius put his hand on him, which awoke James briskly, but he quickly relaxed, closing his eyes and letting himself go under the harm hands of Sirius that was rubbing gently his wounded skin.

Sirius had always been the only one to help him apply the healing potion. Remus had hated contact with others since he was very young and was refusing to show his bare skin to people. But Sirius had never left him the choice. He had taken the healing potion, told him that was stupid because they were his friends and they certainly wouldn't make any rude comments on his scares or whatever else. They knew how hard it was for him to bear this curse,à and that they loved him, and wanted to helped him. He had then order a crying Remus to stopped clutching onto his pajamas and had started applying the potion on him.

Peter was too stressed out to be able to apply it to him, and James had always told him he had only to ask him if he needed help, that he would help him for sure. But, Sirius had always taken the lead and since then, every day after a full moon, he was the only one who applied to potion to him.

It was only with him anyway, that Remus felt confident enough to let him see his body. Not that he didn't like the other two, on the contrary, but Sirius had always been different. Maybe because Sirius _was_ someone different, who had also witnessed horrible things in his life, or maybe it was for some other reasons. Remus had always kept to the first explanation, because it was logical and because he was refusing to see anything else.

He let out a sigh of relief as Sirius's hands ran slowly through his chest, feeling a radiant heat invade him as he was slowly feeling better, unable to tell whether it was the healing potion, or Sirius rubbing gently his skin that made him feel that heat. He opened his eyes when he stopped and felt the cold of his pajamas' tissue slide against him, James getting up to help him lie comfortably against his pillows.

\- We're gonna have to leave you. He said as he pushed back his glasses on his nose. -We managed to coaxed Minnie, but I doubt it'll work with Slughorn.

-If we were in Slytherin, or in his little club, maybe we could have an exemption. Said Sirius, looking up at the sky with disdain. James laughed out loud, as he gives Remus his book back, while Sirius gave him a small supply of chocolates, gently placing his hand on Remus's head. -We'll come back for lunch. He told him, not wanting to leave.

-I should be fine, thank you. Remus replied, smiling softly, watching all three of them leaves as he laid back comfortably in his pillows.

-I really thought that this time we were screwed. Said Sirius as he walked out of the Hospital Wing, stretching and yawning. But he suddenly stopped and backs off abruptly, James and Peter automatically turning in the same direction as Sirius's. He had immobilized himself, eyes riveted on the other end of the corridor. He seemed to be fixing an invisible spot. He looks like a dog sniffing for a brief moment, wickedly folding his eyes. -You gotta be kidding me. Said Sirius in a whisper, that resembled more of a dog groan, than actual words.

-What's happening? James shouted, following Sirius as he rushed in the opposite direction, running along the corridor at a rapid pace, Peter struggling to keep up to them to not let himself be distanced.

Sirius quickly pulled out his wand, turning the corridor corner. -Petrificus Totalus! He yelled pointing something James couldn't see yet. He than heard something fells heavily to the ground. With a satisfied smile, spanning his wand between his fingers, Sirius reaches the inert body of Severus Snape, lying on the cold floor, unable to move. -Well, well, what do we have here? Mocked Sirius as he crouched down in front of Snape's body.

-Hello _Snivellus_ , James laughed, crossing his arms together. -What are you doing here, the Dungeons are a long way away from the first floor. He pulled out his wand, shaking his head, Sirius getting up to stand next to James. Yet he turned coldly to his friend when he heard James murmured the counter curse to release Severus, when he had expected him to violently curse him, not released him. Snape stood up, painfully. -Get the hell out of here. Said James. -And don't look around it'll be better for you.

-You gits! Yelled Snape, trying to catch his breath as Sirius, despite the _'no!'_ James shouted at him, threw himself on him and knocked him hard against the wall, suddenly driving with rage. He was going to hurt him so much that he would remember it for the rest of his life _ **.**_

He was furious, he was blind with hatred. Furious that he was still in their way, furious that he was still trying to hear their conversations, furious that he still dares to spy on what was happening on the Hospital Wing while Remus was in there. He had had enough of him, he was going to make him pay for it, it had last long enough. He didn't need his wand to do anything to him, he was going to crush him with his bare hands if necessary and to hell with what could happen next, he did not care.

He was going to strikes his fist in Snape's face, but he was held back by James, who pulled him towards him to push him further, disarming Snape, who had tried to grab his wand in his robes' pocket. -Calm _down_ Padfoot. He said, looking at Sirius, his wand still pointing in Snape's direction, without even looking at him.

Peter quickly grabbed Sirius, trying to silence him as he was shouting insults and incomprehensible words in Snape's direction, Peter was having all the difficulty in the world to maintain him in place, Sirius was at least a head taller than him. James turned his head towards Snape, slowly approaching the boy, picking up his wand that had roll on the ground when he had been disarmed.

-Get out of here. Said James coldly. -And I don't want to see you lurk near Remus anymore, or any of us. He said, fixing his hazel eyes into Snape's black and cold ones. -Next time I'll let Sirius tear your head off, this ain't gonna be pretty.

-You're not going to get out of everything so easily forever. Said Snape, snapping black glares at them. -One day, you'll get what you deserved.

James rolled his eyes to the ceiling with annoyance, before pushing strongly Snape against the wall to look at him. -Leave, now. He said, before turning on his heels, catching Sirius's arm, forcing him to follow him while he was resisting, trying to get out of James's grasp.

Sirius undo his friends' grasp, getting ahead of them with a grunt, replacing his robes with a snobbish gesture, flipping his wand in his hand, angry at them.

-It was not worth it. Peter said, trying to quench his friend's anger.

-You should have let me take care of him! Sirius shouted to James. -He would have had what he deserved for once! He would have stopped following us everywhere to try and caught us doing sometime wrong, I've had enough of him and his little crew of Voldemort's fanatics!

-Lower your voice, James told him frowning, as they went down to the dungeons for the potion class. -Pet's right, he's not worth it.

\- And Moony?! Continued to scream Sirius, James clutching him brusquely by the shoulder to ask him once again, to lower his voice. -Have you thought about Moon'?! Or you don't care? Now that Snape is no longer dragging behind Evans you're happy, are you!? That's all you wanted?! He spat out. -If he ends up discovering Remus's illness, what will we do? Have you thought about _that?!_ Have you only think about Remus for one second?!

\- I _constantly_ think about what could happen if he found out Remus' s disease okay! Stopped acting as if I did not care! Because I do care! James shouted at him even louder, surprising Sirius who shut his mouth. -We'll take care of it, it's not going to happen, Remus will remain safe! Who do you think I am!? But, breaking his head in small pieces is _not_ the right solution, and you know it!

James let out a loud sigh and raised his glasses on his nose, still staring at Sirius, who finally nodded and apologized, somewhat reluctantly, to have been carried away. There was only James in the hole world, who could make Sirius Black admit that he had been wrong. James than nodded, passing a hand through his hair to ruffle them.

-What is going on over here? Marlene's voice said, making Peter jumped in surprise, Sirius not even looking back at her, still a bit frustrated, worried about Remus, as he always was.

-We can hear you all over the dungeons. Lily added, watching them one by one -Where is Remus?

-Elsewhere. James replied simply, stroking his hand again through his hair, looking at her for a brief moment before looking back at Sirius, shrugging his shoulders at the mute question he knew he had asked him -We're going to be late, I told Moony I would take some notes for him, let's go. He said, walking backwards to see the two others.

He winked at Lily as she looked at him frowning, before grabbing Peter by the shoulders, telling him something that made him laugh as they entered the Potion class, going to sit at their respective places. Marlene sat next to James, Peter and Sirius were paired up, while Lily was left alone as Remus wasn't there.

She looked at them for a moment, finding them odd today. They looked tense, on the look-out as they were rarely, and she wondered if Remus was well. It must have been a hard night for him if he hadn't come to classes, she knew he hated missing classes. She had not been able to go see him in the morning, and she thought that maybe it was not a good idea with the weird looks Potter had been giving her since first term.

She did not complain that he had stopped asking her to go out with him, but she found it a little displaced from him that he suddenly became so cold with her, as if she were some Slytherin girl he didn't knew. She had not done anything to him, right? She had simply refused his, more than invasive and oppressive, advances.

She sighed, thinking that maybe, only maybe, she had been too hard with him when she'd told him she'd prefer the giant squid to him. She glanced at him, before shaking her head, raising her eyes to the sky, letting out a slight groan against her will. James had put his arm around Marlene's shoulders, and was so close to her, that his face was buried in his long blonde hair, while she was laughing at only Gods knows what he was telling her.

Lily finally turned his head away and concentrated on professor Slughorn, as James was (Merlin, will he ever stop doing this?!) running his hand in his hair. He had finally let go of Marlene and was listen to the professor too.


	9. The first frontline of the war

Lily picked up her things quickly to get out of the dungeon when Potion was over. She did not want to talk to Potter (who was still hanging on Marlene) nor to Black and even less to Pettigrew. She walked past them behind a small Ravenclaw group and quickly went back into the Hall to take the stairs, turning the corner of the corridor as the marauders emerged into the Hall too.

She climbed a few steps, saluting the two Hufflepuff Prefects she crossed, before turning right, heading to the Hospital Wing. She had missed Remus during Potions. Potion was probably her favorite subject along with Charms, but a double class, without Remus, was always longer and much more boring.

She walked almost to the end of the Hospital Wing, where there was a bed a little apart from the others, the curtains half closed. Mrs. Pomfrey was saving this particular bed for Remus, to make sure he could rest if there were other students at the same time.

He was alone, sat in his bed, reading a book, some chocolate papers were dragging around him. He looked more tired than usual and he had a new scar on his neck, quite big, which disappeared in the collar of his pajamas. As she knew him, he would hide for weeks because of this scar.

-How are you? She asked, as she sat down at the end of the bed to look at him. He smiled at her softly as he laid down his book.

\- I've seen worse. He replied calmly. -But I've seen better too. He laughed, before grabbing his last piece of chocolate on the bedside table, still looking at her. -Tomorrow I should be better. And you, how are you? He asked, looking at her. -You do not seem very well.

She shrugged her shoulders, telling him everything was fine. She remained silent for a moment before finally seeming to step on her pride, opening her mouth, seeming to weigh the words she was going to tell him.

-In fact… she replied frowning, looking frustrated at herself with what she was going to say. -I was wondering... if Potter was all right... He's... I don't know, he's not as his usual self. What?! She exclaimed when Remus burst out laughing, hiding slightly behind his book.

-Sorry, it's just that, it's very funny. He laughed. -He's fine, do not worry.

-I am not worried! She said, outraged.

-No, of course you're not. Remus continued, still making fun of her. -It's just… well, a lot happened this summer, and his head is full of it, but he's as his usual self.

-Oh no, he's not. She answered firmly. -Since when Potter became so cold and distant? He, who's always laughing with Black and making stupid jokes, and fun of people. I asked him where you were this morning, when he arrived in Potions class, he barely looked at me and he replied that you were  _elsewhere..._

-You said you preferred the giant squid to him, I mean... I would probably have the same face as he has right now looking at you, if it was I who had been told that. He said with a slight tone of reproach trying to catch his cup of tea.

-What do you mean? Lily asked, taking the cup and giving it softly to him.

-Well, he'd decided to leave you alone. That  _is_  what you wanted, right? Remus bent his head, trying to capture Lily's emerald gaze, which refused to look at him. The werewolf grinned, but it was barely perceptibly, taking a sip into his cup of tea, the herbs taste that Mrs. Pomfrey was putting inside to help him get back on his feet was simply disgusting. -It's not easy for him these days, you know Lil', he's in a lot of things…

Remus sighed, as Lily persisted in not responding him, and he shook his head, resting his cup of tea to look at her, a little more seriously. He loved Lily, and he knew James so well, he knew how much he could be insistent and how he was behaving when he didn't have what he wanted, but, sometimes, he found Lily unfair with him. She had always refused to listen to him, always refused to hear anything from him, and she had made fun of him on more than one occasion when he had made a fool of himself, trying to impress her.

-I heard, that his family was in the heart of the attacks on the Death Eaters of Who-Know-Who, since his father is Head Aurors … Lily finally told him, finding the silence uncomfortable. -And that... The other Pure-blood families were mad at Mr. Potter for having snatched the Black heir from his house.

Remus nodded slowly, looking around for a moment, wondering if he should tell her what they had heard at James' house this summer. After all, she had a right to know, he told himself. Everyone had the right to know what was happening outside Hogwarts' walls. -We heard some things this summer... he said, raising his eyes to look at her.

Lily frowned. -What kind of things, Remus?

-It seems that… Professor Dumbledore his bringing together the most powerful witches and wizards he knows, to form a kind of an army against Voldemort, something like a resistance ready for battles…

-The Order of the Phoenix, those who will be part of it, will be sent to fight the forces of Voldemort in the frontlines to put an end to this war. Said James instead of Remus. He had just arrived at the Hospital Wing with Peter. Lily looked at them taking seats near Remus's bed, Peter had brought him some chocolate. Marlene and Sirius were missing.

She sighed internally, saying to herself that she should have gone to the library if she'd really wanted to avoid them, after all, it was normal that they were there right now, since Remus was stuck in his bed.

-Sirius went to get you something to eat from the kitchens. Peter said to Remus, before turning to James and throwing him a piece of chocolate, offering one to Lily. -Alastor Moody probably would be the first general of the organization, that's if we understood correctly. Continued Peter. -Dumbledore must stay at Hogwarts, so, he will not be able to deal with the resistance in the foreground.

-They try as much as possible to hide what's going on outside from us, but we're going to get out of here some day. Remus said with a wave of his hand, to show the Hospital Wing's walls -And if we don't know what's going on, we will have no chance of survival at all...

-Voldemort is more powerful than Grindelwald ever was. James added gravely. -People are even becoming afraid to say his name. He shook his head. - People are disappearing, especially muggles and Muggle-borns, all over Europe at an alarming rate, and most of that, magic creatures are beginning to choose their side, students are too.

Lily looked at him for a moment as he messed up his hair and pulled out his glasses to wipe them off on his robes, responding to a question Remus asked him by a simple shrug. He still wasn't used to it. She remembered the funny face he had made when she'd saw him at the beginning of last year, in the Hogwarts Express, with his glasses on his nose for the first time.

He had furiously looked away from her and had them removed quickly when he'd saw that she was looking at him. She had laughed with her friends, and he had made a funny face, Sirius had then gently patted his shoulder to comfort him. He had always thought she had made fun of him, because of the glasses, but she had laughed at him because he was so embarrassed to wear them when it was suiting him pretty well.

It wasn't necessary to say that James wasn't bad looking at all, quite the contrary. But sometimes, she felt like it was all he had for himself. Although he was probably the most gifted student of all Hogwarts, he was always spoiling this aspect of himself into a stupid prank, bewitching those who were on his way simply because he could do it.

Mister Quidditch Captain, mister did you saw me, the way he was always messing up his hair, playing with that stupid Snitch that he had  _stolen_  from the Quidditch pitch and all this incessant  _'Hey Evans',_  made her want to run away whenever she was near him.

She knew, however, that there was probably no one as sincere as he was in the whole castle. James Potter was someone who lived by an honor code, a true Gryffindor, and he would never hesitate to move skies and earth to help you if he cared about you and you where in some trouble. She knew all that, she also knew that he had more good than bad within him, but it was hard to believe it when he was only showing you the worst of himself.

-How can we join the Order? Asked Lily, getting out of her thoughts to hear the end of their conversation. -Who's already in it?

James laughed, as he put his glasses back on his nose, Sirius finally arriving, his arms loaded with food for Remus. -I don't think you can just get into Dumbledore's office and tell him; Professor, please, we, mere sixteen years old students, we would like to be part of the Order of the Phoenix, because we want to fight the Dark Arts and we want to put an end to the reign of the greatest Dark Wizard that history ever known. He raised his eyes to the sky when she glared at him.

-The McKinnons are already part of it; I don't know if Marlene knows, James's parents have been working for Dumbledore in secret for a while already. Peter told her, looking at James in a way that clearly says; she has the right to know. -The Aurors, under Moody's tutelage, will also fight and we heard Mr. Potter said, that Kingsley Shackelbolt was sent under cover for missions as well.

-The problem. Continued Sirius, who joined the conversation as if he had been there from the beginning, while setting Remus so that he could eat comfortably, -Is that we don't know, who is on whose side. From our, so protected within this castle walls perspective, nothing seems that terrible, but believe me, the Pure-Bloods are starting to make their moves. Most of the Sacred Twenty-Eight are on Voldemort's side obviously and...

-The Sacred Twenty-Eight? Lily interrupted, turning to him, not understanding what he was talking about. -What are the Sacred Twenty-Eight? I never heard of that.

-Probably not. Officially, it's only the register of pure-blooded families. Remus told her. -It is a list, unofficial, but taken seriously by its twenty-eight families. Somewhere, between the years 1920 and 1930, an unknown source wrote a list of twenty-eight pure-blood families purer than one another and called them; The Sacred Twenty-Eight. He nodded at Lily's rolling eyes. -It's nothing very exceptional, but most of the families on this list get a certain pride out of it.

-I can confirm, my mother was annoying us with it all the time. Sirius mocked, dropping himself onto Remus's bed, next to Lily. -Behaves like the worthy heirs you are, you have the honor of being part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, you belong to the longest line ever sent to the same house, we are related to Salazar Slytherin be worthy of it!

-You're in that list? And are you really from Slytherin's family? She was surprised, not understanding how she could learn all those informations that she had never heard anywhere, only today.

Sirius shrugged. -We're on the list, yeah, but I strongly doubt that we are related to Slytherin in any ways. My parents always liked to show off, but we have no proof of that and I would be very surprised. The descendants of the four founders of Hogwarts have relics, that went down from generation to generation, and we have none, yet my mother loved to collect mythical and dangerous artefacts. Believe me, it wouldn't had taken a long time for it to be in a showcase at home if she had a Slytherin relic, so she could have show it off to everyone.

-And you two? She asked as she turned to James and Peter. -Are you on that list too? She knew that Remus could not be on the register, since her mother was a Muggle, she turned to Peter, also asking her the question, realizing she had no idea of where he comes from, nor did she know if he was a muggle-born like herself.

Peter simply shook his head, telling her that his parents were both wizards but both from Muggle families, so he had no chance, like Remus, to be on this list. She turned again to James who had remained silent.

-My family is not part of the Pure-Blood registry. He said simply.

\- But... Everybody knows that you're a Pure-Blood, that your whole family has been for generations, it is written everywhere, in all the books, all the registers, I mean... She raised her hand, tending to explain his idea without being misunderstood or offensive to him. Everyone knew that James's family was a very old Pure-Blood family, she had often heard other students mentioned that he was, like Sirius, part of one of the oldest wizards bloodlines still remaining, so she did not understand how he could not be in this kind of register.

She also knew that her father, Fleamont Potter, highly skilled in potions making, had invented the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion long before he became head of the Aurors office. She knew it had been sold in astounding quantities and that it was still sold throughout all Europe even today.

-Potter is a common surname throughout Muggles. He replied. -The other Pure-Blood families have never really recognized us to be truly Pure-Blooded, since we do not marry between cousins to ensure the lineage.

-You see what happens when families reproduce between themselves only. Mocked Sirius pointing at himself. -Inbreeding can create a lot of problems, especially on the physical aspect but it can created mental illnesses too. Fortunately for me, I've only got some mental disorders. He said before bursting into his barking-like laughter, stopping when he saw Remus's reproachful glare _._

James shook his head, not seeming to find what Sirius had said, funny at all, before turning back to Lily. -And then, if you wanna know, my grandfather, Henry Potter, sat at the Wizengamot in the 1910s and he publicly opposed himself to then minister for magic, who prevented us, wizards, from helping Muggles in their First World War. My grandfather was very pro-Muggle, which earned us the exclusion of this pretty list. Said James.

\- Anyway, we don't even know who made this list, probably one of Grindelwald's fanatic at that time, because more than half his known, like Sirius's family, to like a bit too much the Dark Arts. Remus told her. -According to what we had deduced from it, it was probably a list of Dark Arts's allies that was exposed to the open, and then transformed into the Sacred Twenty-Eight to look good.

-But, to be part of the Order of Phoenix, one does not need to come from a certain lineage, in any way. Said Peter. -All it takes, is the will to fight, and try as best we can, to save our world from an era that could be more than dark if we lose the war.

-I know, but the will the fight isn't enough, you must know how to fight, you must be gifted, at least a little. Lily replied. -I strongly doubt that Dumbledore will take any of his students into his own army simply because that student has the will to fight. Unprepared children are in no way sent to battle against powerful dark wizards.

-You think we're unprepared children Lil'? Sirius laughed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. -Find someone better than James in transfiguration, than Remus in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He looked at her as she said nothing, knowing very well that it was obviously difficult to find better pupils throughout the school. -Find me someone more gifted than you are in Potions, better than me in Charms!

-I'm better than you in Charms. She laughed as he gave her an outrageous look.

-Oh no! You're excellent, but never as much as me, try and challenge me in a duel using nonverbal spells. She rolled her eyes as he laughed. -And then, we'll watch over Pet', he said, turning toward the latter, winking at him. -Dumbledore will have no choice, we will by far be his best elements.

Lily looked at him, doubting that Professor Dumbledore will ever welcome them in his army one day. Did she really want to be part of some asset send to the war's frontlines to fight the worst wizards? It was a decision not to be taken lightly since your life would be at stake, on a thin thread that would threaten to break at any moment.

Fight dark wizards who would not hesitate to torture you to death, kill you or do you unimaginable things to get any little information that might seem useful to them in their ascent to power. The deaths, the disappearances were repeated in the newspapers and it was worse and worse every day. Somebody would have to stop all if this.

If they did not do it, who would? She thought. If they wanted to protect their world, protected their loved ones, they would have no choice but to unite and fight bodies and souls to protect all of them, to protect the world from the chaos in which it was slowly diving.


	10. Too much Bludgers and an unfair game

October had already begun, bringing with it his colored leaves and a colder wind. Sirius was sitting in the locker room of Gryffindor that morning with his feet on the chair in front of him, tilting his back on two legs with boredom, trying to listen to James's pre-game speech. He had been chatting for more than twenty minutes about strategies more complex than one another, constantly repeating to them that they had to win their first match against Slytherin, that they had to have those points for Gryffindor.

Sirius rolled his eyes for at least the fifth time since he was sitting in his place, wondering why his best friend kept trying to stuff their head every time, he knew they were bye far, the best of all the Hogwarts's team.

-James, it's okay, we got it. Sirius groaned as he straightened up. -We must win, we  _will_  win! It's no use taking your head for such wankers, you know, the Slytherin team is the worst of all Hogwarts! Seriously. He laughed as he got up from his chair, catching his club to stretch. -Lucinda Talkalot can not even tell the difference between the Quaffle and a Bludger, how do you want her to keep her goals properly, and we will not even talk about her Chasers, they don't even have assimilate the rules of the game yet.

The other team members burst out laughing and James shook his head, slightly annoyed by his friend's attitude. -Maybe, but Black is a great Seeker and do you really want us to talk about their two Beaters? He told him, watching Sirius display a grin of disgust.

-So what? Me too, I'm a very good Beater. He said a little more coldly than he would have liked. -If Black gets a bit too close to the Snitch, all I have to do, is slam a Bludger right through his stupid face and BAM, it will serve him well. He said, giving a strong blow in the void, as if he had just sent a Bludger to someone before bursting into his barking-like laugher that resonated throughout the locker room.

-We're not here to snatch anyone's head off, Sirius. Fabian Prewett, the team Seeker, told him before standing up, adjusting his gloves, frowning. -We're going to win this game Captain! He turned to James, then turned abruptly toward Sirius. -But we'll win cleanly.

\- I agreed with Fabian; we are not Slytherins; we do not need to hurt anyone to win our matches, we are better than that. Marlene McKinnons told him, standing up too, going to position herself next to James. Jason Hopkins, the third Chaser joined them.

\- I don't want dirty tricks on my team; I don't want any injured players. Said James, starring a little longer at Sirius, to make sure he'd understood what he had said. The latter made a simple gesture of his hand to make him understand that he had heard, and he went out of the tent, the rest of the team following him.

James, who was walking behind him, looked for a moment at the back of Sirius's head before sighting. It was going to be a painful match; he knew it. Sirius was burning with an inner rage since what had happened this summer and since he was not the kind of person who really likes to talk, apart for making dubious jokes, he was pulling out his feelings otherwise. Something told him that the Slytherins were better to watch their backs, for Sirius was, as in all other areas, very good at Quidditch.

He did not particularly apply himself, which frustrated James a lot, but he was doing his job. James knew very well that it was too much concentration to ask from his friend, to go to all the trainings, to all the matches and to have to behave himself, be serious for more than three minutes in a row. Everyone also knew that Sirius was on the team only because James was the captain, and because James had literally harassed him to be part of it.

Any other, normal captain, would never have brought Sirius into the team. He was not particularly a Quidditch fan either and he had agreed to be part of it simply to not disappoint James. He was good, but he always had to make a mess of himself by doing stupid stuffs and spoiling others' time.

He was zooming everywhere as it pleases him most of the time, sending his Bludgers directly to the opposing team's heads and his laughter echoed like the bark of a dog throughout all the pitch. James had, more or less, control over him and when Sirius ended up listening to him, it was only out of respect for him.

Once out on the Quidditch pitch, they arrived in the middle of the stadium, triggering an outcry of applause and screamed from the Gryffindors, as well as Ravenclaws and many Hufflepuffs. For some reason that James was still ignoring and amused him a lot, the Hufflepuffs had a lot of affinity with the Slytherins and they were cheering for them during matches.

-Captains! Madame Hooch exclaimed as she reached the two teams. -Shake hands.

James advanced a little more than the others to shake hands with the Slytherin captain, Lucinda Talkalot. She was the Keeper, and she was not the most talented on the pitch. James, who had been captain since he was in his fourth year, had already seen three Slytherin's captains and Talkalot was the worst of all.

It must be said that this year, Talkalot did not have the most gifted assets in her team. The two best Chasers had left Hogwarts last year, and she found herself with two new recruits and they weren't very good.

Then, there were the two Beaters. They were petty nasty, and it was better to keep a good distance from them. Doris Purkiss was in fourth years and loved to fight and the second Beater, Rabastan Lestrange, in seventh year, was the worst of the both. He never hesitated to send the Bludger right through your head for the only purpose of seriously injured you.

James did complain about Sirius, who often did the same thing, but Sirius did not take a target for the purpose of hurting it, it was always to destabilize it and make the target move. James was lucky that Sirius and Frank Longbottom make such a good team together and knows how to defend their players, because half of his team would had probably been quite injured.

And then, there was Sirius' brother. Into the team since last year, James had no choice but to admit that he was a gifted Seeker and that was what saved the Slytherin team from losing all their matches because the three Chasers; Emma Vanity, Evan Rosier and Adrian Farley, had no chance at all against Marlene, Jason and himself.

Madame Hooch asked them to go back to their respective team and James turned on his heels going back to join Sirius who he saw winking at Talkalot before raising his hand and made her a rude gesture when Mrs. Hooch had turned her back on them. He saw Regulus roll his eyes and tell his captain not to worry about Sirius, that he was yelled loud, but didn't bite as much as it seems.

Sirius probably heard him too, because he turned quickly on his feet, James prevented him from moving forward by holding him by an arm. -Be careful Black, you never know what might happen to you, a rogue Bludger can happen anytime! Sirius shouted to his brother, before mounting his broom, James and the rest of the team following him.

-I want a nice, clean game! Said Madame Hooch to them. -At my whistle, three, two, one! She hissed and all the players flew up at the same time. Talkalot had a bit of trouble scattering his players as James only had to raise his hand, his players positioning themselves without him having to say anything.

James looked into the stands, quickly finding Remus and Peter, who were accompanied by Lily and Mary McDonald. He winked at her, and he saw her rolling her eyes, but she still smiled back at him, waving her hand. He heard Sirius laughing behind him and he waved back his hand to Lily and Remus, who was laughing too, shaking his head.

He turned his attention to Madame Hooch, who now held the Quaffle in her hands, ready to throw it and start the game, as he heard the voice of Dorcas Meadowes ringing in the stadium with the magical loudspeaker. She had been commenting all of the Quidditch's matches for two years and she was really good at it, even though she sometimes let herself be carried away by emotion.

-Madame Hooch comes forward, the Bludgers are release, watch out for your heads, the Quaffle is launched... And the GAME BEGINS! Shouted Dorcas, Professor McGonagall, seated beside her, sighed, shaking her head. -Potter takes the Quaffle first! He still knows how to fly! Prettily avoiding Emma Vanity who tried to intercept him, made a pass to McKinnons who... Wow Marlene! Watch out for your head! Sorry Professor, McKinnons is heading for Slytherin's goals, no time to lose there!

The crowd of students let out an exclamation as Marlene, approaching the goal, defeated Talkalot passing behind her to pass the Quaffle to James who scores the first points, the Gryffindors then exploded with screamed of joy in the stands. Sirius and Frank were heard whistling as Jason Hopkins took possession of the Quaffle.

Jason narrowly avoided the Bludger send by Lestrange and passed it to James who grabbed the Quaffle, the crowd screamed in amazement as Emma Vanity punch him in the stomach with her elbow. He hurried to throw the Quaffle to Marlene, descending head first down to the ground, avoiding a second blow from the Chaser.

-It was really vicious of Vanity to do that! Dorcas shouted, her voice resonating in the pitch as she seemed furious. -It was disloyal and... Yes, yes, I know Professor but well... So, Potter to McKinnons, McKinnons avoids a Bludger and oh! That was a cheat! She shouted as Sirius knocked away a Bludger who was heading straight on James, launched at a low distance by Doris Purkiss who burst out laughing.

Sirius and Frank looked at each other, before turning their broomstick in a tight turn, sending the Bludgers back to their shippers, the Slytherins seeming to have as a strategy, to wounded as many players as possible, James looking like he was the one they were aiming the most. The Quaffle slipped through Jason Hopkins's hands when Evan Rosier almost knocked him him from his broomstick, recovering the ball and spinning at high speed towards the Gryffindor's goals.

-Rosier his heading up, he passes to Adrian Farley who avoids Hopkins's blow, the Quaffle is passes again to Rosier, then to Vanity, Rosier advances himself behind Daisy Hookum and Slytherin scores! Growled Dorcas with a little less enthusiasm than when Gryffindor had scored their first points.

-Gryffindor and Slytherin are even, ten to ten! She continued. -Vanity takes possession of the Quaffle, she passes it to Rosier who throw it at Farley who returns the Quaffle to Vanity, she approaches the Gryffindor's goal, Daisy be careful wow! Hookum stopped Evan Rosier from scoring and gives the Quaffle to Potter, a wonderful save by Gryffindor!

The Gryffindor applauded with frenzy, and James caught sight of Professor McGonagall raising from her seat to applaud her team. He smirked and jerked toward the Slytherin goals to throw the Quaffle through the highest goal as easily as if Talkalot had not been there at all. He saw Professor Slughorn buried his face in his hand, shaking his head seeming to be demoralized.

-Gryffondor scores another goal! They lead the game one hundred and twenty to forty! Dorcas shouted later as the match was raging for over an hour and a half. James was exhausted, the Slytherins had taken him as the main target since the beginning of the game, trying to make him fall from his broomstick at the slightest chance, punching him in the stomach, on his head and his back all over again.

He grabbed the Quaffle and nearly let it slipped when Marlene threw it at him, letting out a grunt as he felt a shot in is back, Rosier trying to take the Quaffle from him, but he was unsuccessful. -Potter heads for the Slytherin's goals, makes a pass to McKinnons who feigns Farley, oh! A nice pass from McKinnons and Potter recovers the Quaffle, Talkalot is way too far from her goals... Potter scores! Another ten points for Gryffindor. Dorcas shouted, jumping up and down her seat.

James caught up the Quaffle but lost it to Rosier, who had tried to hit him in the face, stole the ball and climbed up to avoid a Bludger sent by Sirius, heading to the Gryffindor goal. -Oh no, Rosier is heading to the goals, he seems determine to score this time! He makes a pass to Vanity who, oh! It was close! Nice Bludger blow from Longbottom! Dorcas screamed. -Vanity to Farley, Farley returns the Quaffle to Vanity who passes to Rosier, he is so near... wow! Good job Daisy! Superb save from Daisy Hookum!

The crowd exploded once more in applause before suddenly screaming out of fear. A muffled sound was heard, and then a loud crack rang through all the stadium, Sirius shouting something before James dropped from his broomstick at several feet above the ground, crashing into the sand, unconscious.

All went very fast, James was a little higher than the others and had applauded his Keeper for preventing Rosier from scoring and he had not seen the Bludger send right to him by Rabastan Lestrange. He had taken the blow at full speed right in the stomach, barely restraining himself from falling from his broomstick, before seeing Doris Purkiss sent him the second one, succeeding in getting up a bit to avoid his head being smashed in half.

But he was not quick enough to completely avoid it and the Bludger hit him directly on his hand holding the broom. James felt a sharp pain overwhelm him, as he gasped, not able to breath. The end of his broom shattering as he could no longer restrain himself to anything, slipping on the side of his broomstick, hearing Sirius yelling before crashing to the ground, losing consciousness.

The Slytherins burst out laughing, Talkalot shouting to his team to pull themselves together as Adrian Farley caught up the Quaffle to head for the Gryffindor's goal, as they had all instantly got to the ground to help James. It was Sirius and Frank who reached him first. He was lying, face first on the ground, a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth, his right arm resting in a strange angle.

Sirius and Frank turned him gently on his back, Mrs. Pomfrey arriving in the pitch at the same time as Remus and Peter, still panting from their races, having pushed everyone in the stands to get to the field as fast as possible.

The Slytherins continued to cheer their teams, yelling out loudly as Sirius heard Dorcas Meadowes' cold voice announcing that Regulus Black had just caught the golden snitch, hearing behind Professor McGonagall's voice asking her to shut up when she cried out that this game was damn unfair.

It was too much for Sirius. He caught his club, ignoring Remus, who shouted at him to stay on the ground and flew away again on his broomstick, spotting the Bludger, splitting at him at a crazy speed to deflect a powerful blow right at Evan Rosier's head who opened wide eyes, knowing very well that he would not be able to avoid the Bludger.

He managed to avoid the blow to his head, but was not fast enough and the Bludger hit him with full forces in the stomach and he crashed to the ground, spitting blood, having fallen much lower than James. Sirius stung to the ground and jumped off of his broomstick, as Rosier was trying to get up, helped by Lestrange. He rushed straight ahead, but was cut in his swing as he tried to punch him, ending thrown to the ground. Remus, Peter, and Frank were trying to control him as much as they could, as he was yelling at them to free him, that he was going to make Lestrange pay for what he had done to James.

Down on the pitch, it was a total mess. Rabastan had also approached, ready to fight with Sirius, holding up by Lucinda Talkalot and Regulus. The professors were now on the field, Mrs. Pomfrey shouting to them that it was enough, that there was enough injured like that, Mrs. Hooch interposing herself between the two teams.

-Black! Shouted Professor McGonagall, as Sirius had cleared himself from Remus's grip to throw himself on Rabastan, the latter avoiding the punch Sirius had wanted to throw in his face. But Sirius was faster and he hit him with all his strength in his ribs, a loud cracking sound then resonated, a second latter, Lestrange was falling to the ground as Sirius was thrown far away by a spell launched by Mrs. Hooch.

He stood up with difficulty, dusting his clothes, hearing only from one ear the words of Professor McGonagall. She was shouting to him that never, never in all his life, had she had seen such behavior and that he had just got himself an entire week of detention. When she finally released him, he looked around, James had already been brought to the castle by Mrs. Pomfrey and the other team member.

Frank and Fabian had stayed to watch over him and they followed him when Sirius rushed to the castle. He hexed some of the student on his way to the hospital wing, because some had tried to ask him what had happened on the field. He did not care if he had to have another week of detention, all that mattered to him at the moment was whether James ws all right or not.

He went into the hospital wing, the rest of the team was already there, as well as Remus, Peter and Lily. He pushed his way and brusquely pushed Marlene's hand aside as she had tried to stop him from approaching, also abruptly pulling Peter away to lean over James, still unconscious.

-You're going to calm down Sirius, he doesn't need you in that state! Coldly said Remus to him, pushing him back with a dry gesture. -You think you smart!? Did you get what you wanted? Giving yourself into a stupid show in front of the whole school!

-They had what they deserved, those two assholes, and if they had not stopped me, I would have taken care of Lestrange. Well done for them and all of those stupid ass wannabe Death Eaters...

-Sirius, shut up. Said Lily, grabbing his shoulder to force him to look at her. -You're being completely ridiculous. Get out, change your mind, Remus is right, we do not need you in this state.

\- I will not go anywhere if James is here, Evans! You can get the fuck out of here if you want, what are you doing here anyway, I thought you hated him, so do not tell me to leave or I will cast on a you a curse so bad that you will remember it for the rest of your days! He yelled at her, his voice echoing in the hospital wing.

There was nothing to do when he was in that state. There was only James who could calm him, only James to make him shut up. Remus sighed and approached Sirius, trying to calm him down. Sometimes, when Sirius reacted so strongly to such nonsense things, he could not help thinking that he had always been right about the consequences his family inbreeding.

-Pads... said James's weak voice and Sirius pushed them away a second time to approach him. James made a hand gesture, telling him to come closer and once Sirius was leaning over him, he punched him in the stomach of his valid hand. -Don't talk to her like that or you'll have to deal with me. He groaned between his teeth, trying to straighten up, lamentably failing, resting his head in his pillows.

He thought his head was going to explode, that his right arm was torn off and that the Hogwarts Express had passed over his body several times. He had difficulty moving his jaw, breathing was horribly painful and he felt like he was going to throw up at any moment. He understood a little better by what Remus had to go through every month. He did not remember having a game that had gone as bad as this one.

He watched his arm, wrap in a scarf to keep it in place, relieving that it was still there, and in once piece. He let out a long sigh, closing his eyes, trying to not pay attention to the wave of nausea that was rushing him. Mrs. Pomfrey finally arrived, sending away the rest of the team, James telling them softly that all was okay, that they didn't have to worry, that he would be out in no time.

-You can stay with him. Said madame Pomfrey to Sirius, Remus and Peter. Marlene and Lily were trying to make themselves as small as possible. -But I'm warning you. She adds, turning to Sirius glaring furiously at him. - If I hear a word higher than the other, a too loud laugh, or anything that might displease me, you will be banished from this hospital wing for an indeterminate time. I hope I make myself clear.

She helped James to sit up and gave him a potion that he vomited at once, Mrs. Pomfrey lifting her eyes to force him drinking the rest of the bottle and she placed on his bedside table a healing potion, the same one that Remus carried everywhere with him. -I'll let you take care of that, it'll do him good. She said before warning them again that she did not want to hear anything, and than disappeared into her office.

James let out a whimper as other waves of nausea shook him, his head still spinning atrociously. -Oh Merlin. Sirius groaned as he approached to catch the potion, rolling his eyes with a frustrated groan. -Try to remove all that, he said at James, pointing his clothes. -I'll applied some of the potion you'll sleep better. He said to him.

James shook his head, keeping his teeth clenched, if he opened his mouth there was good chances that he would throw up again. -I'll take care of him if you want. Said Marlene to him, as she approached to reached her hand. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what was passing through her head and after a while, he eventually left her the potion.

He exchanged a look with Remus, Peter avoiding looking at both of them, slowly scratching his nose. - Well in that case… I think we should go! He suddenly exclaimed, cutting off the silence that was reigning in the hospital wing.

-I'll take care of him Sirius, do not worry, I'll come and join you when I'm done. Said Marlene, a huge smile on her face as Remus grabbed Lily by the hand to force her to move forward, as she was staying stupefied when her friend had volunteered to help James.

\- I'm gonna be all right guys, you can go. James told them, before asking Marlene to come and help him try to pull his Quidditch's sweater off as the others were leaving the hospital wing, Lily glancing at James over her shoulder, Remus pulling her out in the corridor.

She saw James let out a moan, mingled with a slight laugh, Marlene's hands being now under his sweater to help him pull it off as he heavily pressed his head on the girl's shoulder. Lily snatched her hand from Remus's grip, feeling suddenly like she was boiling inside as she shook her head sharply, glaring at Remus who was staring at her, laughing. But what was it her all of the sudden? There was nothing new here, between Marlene and James.

Marlene had always been close to the marauders, even more so since she was a part of the Quidditch team, and it had never bothered Lily. She did not understand why she had felt her stomach twisted like it had, when she had seen Marlene lay her hand in James's face and she was trying hard to get rid of her flaming red cheeks. It was completely stupid, and it made no sense at all.


	11. Marlene and Potter, Sirius and an Howler

The next morning, James had the permission from Madame Pomfrey to leave the hospital wing. As he passed the Fat Lady's portrait, lightly hanging himself on Sirius who was helping him, Lily could not help looking at him. The match and his fall had harmed him more than she had noticed the day before in the hospital wing. Thus, Madame Pomfrey had repaired his arm in the twinkling of an eye; she had not taken care of all the bruises he had. He had gotten himself a black eye; his lower lip was cut the side and she could see another big bruise on his neck that was disappearing under the collar of his shirt.

-He is fine. Marlene said as she had followed Lily's gaze. -He's a little messed up, but Madam Pomfrey managed to healed the biggest wounds. His arm was broken in three different places and he also had two cracked ribs, his knee was a bit cracked too, his body is covered with bruises, but overall he's fine. The blonde adds to her, picking up her potion's homework. -In other words, a usual day for James Potter.

-He's always fine, no matter what, and he's too proud to admit that something is wrong. Lily said, turning to her friend, picking up her potion's homework too. -He made quit a fall back there, he should be careful.

Marlene smirked at her, before sending his hand to the boys, waving at them inviting them to sit with her. Lily let out a small sigh and grabbed a book in her bag, before putting away her homework, determined to be a bit grumpy. She was still slightly angry with Sirius after what he had told her in the hospital wing and she did not like the fact that he had screamed it in front of the whole Quidditch team. She knew that he did not think what he had said and that he had just said all of this because he was driven with anger, but all the same, her ego had been touched.

As the boys came to join them, Lily frowned a little more when she saw James walking towards her. He had taken the annoying habit of always sitting in the free place next to her when he entered a room where she already was. Yet, to her surprise, he walked passed her and sat down on the other side, next to Marlene. He asked her what she was doing, before laughing and pushing away the long, thick blond hair of the girl, leaning over her to looked at the parchment she had in her hands.

Repelling her hair was completely useless. Lily thought dryly, thinking that even if she had hair everywhere, he would have been more than able to read the parchment without touching it. She shook her head, growling for herself, continuing to fix her book without really reading it. Sirius let out a laugh as he watched Lily's face and he pulled out the walkman she had given him during summer.

He unrolled the headphones and put them around his neck, also taking out his wand and a small book with a shabby appearance, the cover had been eaten by moths in some places. Lily knew, just by watching it, that the book came from the restricted section, and that he probably did not asked a teacher's permission to go and get what he wanted.

How did all four of them, managed to snick out of their dormitory without ever being seen, without ever being caught and returned without detention from their nocturne expeditions, which she knew so frequent. Remus was a Prefect, but she dared hope, that he did not took this privilege to make them move at night in the castle, as  _he_  had permission to do so.

-Did you manage to make it work Asked Peter, who had just come down from the dormitory, accompanied by a messed up and grumpy Remus, who was finishing buttoning the collar of his shirt while yawning.

Sirius threw his head back on the sofa's back, nearly hitting Remus's, who had leaned over the sofa to see what he was doing, their noses slightly touching. -Almost. Answered Sirius, laughing without moving, as Remus let out a grunt, placing his forehead against Sirius's for a moment. -It should work by tonight. He said as he continued to stare at Remus who slowly came to sit in front of them on the coffee table, his back on the fireplace.

James tried to laugh, but his laugh quickly turned into a moan of pain as he putted a hand on his ribs. -Merlin's Beard, be careful, or you'll have to go back to the hospital wing. Sighed Marlene as she lifted his sweater without embarrassment, to expose his stomach and look at the damage. He was in a poor condition, even at places you could not see, thought Lily, who could not help but look at him like all the others  _(Oh Merlin, Lily what_ _the hell are you doing?!_ _)_ The damages caused by the many hits and Bludgers he had received.

-You're a mess Potter, maybe you should go back to the hospital wing instead of being here. Finally said Lily, in a dry, annoyed tone, watching him pass a hand through his hair to ruffle them even more, while they were especially untidy that morning. He turned his hazel gaze towards her, displaying a smile that she knew was painful, before he made a gesture with his hand to make her understand that it was nothing.

-Maybe we should down for breakfast? He asked as he slowly got up, Peter helping him to stay upright.

-We do not have enough with Remus who's ill all the time, now we also have to take care of you. He laughed, as James wrapped his arm around his shoulders to smirk, leaning himself on him. -I hope you didn't expect to do a Quidditch career because you will have to hire staff to pamper you all around.

-Oh, come on Pet ', don't tell me that taking care of me is unbearable, Marlene did it yesterday, without complaining! He scoffed, as Remus burst out laughing, grabbing his bag, Sirius stuffing the walkman into the pocket of his robes, keeping the headphones around his neck, ready to go down.

Lily watched, as Marlene grabbed James on the other side to help Peter pass him through the portrait of the Fat Lady, while Sirius was wrapping his around Remus's shoulders as he got up, whispering something in his ear that made him laugh and shake his head. She watched him pushed Sirius's head back as it was resting on his shoulder, still telling him something that sounded very funny, because Remus couldn't stop laughing.

She could not help but smirk at what she saw, before turning her attention back ahead of her. Peter was telling Marlene that he was able to manage James down to the Great Hall on his own, while she walked a little further, winking to James over his shoulder pushing her hair with one hand. James was laughing as he returned her winks, messing up his hair.

By Merlin, did they really think they were discreet or were it their intention to flirt so openly in front of everyone?! Lily thought for herself, unable to believe what was happening before her eyes. Never before Marlene had spoken to her about having a crush on Potter, and he had never manifested anything but friendship to her friend until very recently. Was it she, who had not come to see the imminent signs that these two were attracted to each other, or was the mutual interest so new that it was showing only now?

Once in the Great Hall, Frank Longbottom rushed to relieve Peter of his burden, James finding himself to be much heavier than he would have imagined. He pushed a lock of hair from his sweaty forehead, thanking Frank, as he helped James take a seat at the Gryffindor table.

-You're like an anvil; it's not possible to be so heavy. Peter breathed, letting his head fall on the table struggling to catch his breath, Sirius passing behind him, shrugging his shoulders before taking a seat at James's left.

Most of the Gryffindors had got up when they had seen their captain come into the Great Hall, getting up to talk to him, just to ask him how he was going, he was all right. Several Gryffindors asked him if he believed he could play the next upcoming game and Lily frowned at seeing them more worried about a game than Potter's actual health.

-Well, our captain is a real mess, isn't he? Sighed Dorcas who had come to take place in front of Lily, Marlene nodding sharply. -I hope he'll get better soon enough, if he can't play the next game, I think he'll murder someone as I know him. Marlene replied to her that James was not the type of person to stay back only for a few injuries and that he was resuming Quidditch practice next week. Lily looked away, feeling annoyed, when Dorcas asked Marlene if it was true she stayed with him in the hospital wing last night to help him.

To Lily's greatest relief, her two friends could not continue their conversations; the owls' arrival had distracted them, as they caught the packages that was thrown at them. Owls of all sorts and colors whirled around the tables, looking for those to whom their burdens belonged. The Potters' owl, a bigger one than the others, hazel brown with white underside wings, swirled over James's head, dropping a letter and a package on him before he dropped in front of Sirius, a scarlet red envelope.

Remus's muffin dropped on the floor when he saw the red letter, Peter chocked on his cereal's bite, eyes wild open in disbelief, while Sirius suddenly lifted off the bench as if a snake had bitten him, turning his eyes glaringly towards Professor McGonagall. She was looking at him from the professors' table over her square glasses with a stern look, making him clearly understand that he had well deserved what was waiting for him.

No, she couldn't have send a letter to his parents to tell them what had happened. She hadn't dared to do such a thing, Sirius thought bitterly before shaking his head staring at Hermes, still present, biting James's fingers. He turned with a dry and quick gesture towards the Slytherin table, almost hitting Fabian who was sitting beside him, crossing Regulus's gaze. He was giving Seigneur, his parents' owl, some Pumpkin Juice before his way back home.

He turned again to look at Hermes, feeling no less relieved knowing that the scarlet letter came from Godric's Hollow and not from Grimmauld Place. The Howler was from Euphemia and not from Walburga, and at that moment he'd sincerely preferred that it would come from the woman who birthed him into this world. He could have just listened to her insults with one ear and lifted his nose in the air to make fun of what kind of atrocity she would have screamed at him.

But he could not bear to disappoint Euphemia. He could not conceive the fact that she had received a letter, from a very angry Professor McGonagall, telling her that he had earned himself a full week of detention because he had fought with half the Slytherin's Quidditch team and that he had nearly seriously wounded one of them.

-Open it, before it explodes! Remus pressed him as he watched the letter tremble, bringing Sirius back to him, who throw Remus a horrified look, not wanting to open it.

\- It's from Mom. James said as he looked at the writing on the envelope, moving slightly away from Sirius. -I have a hunch about what you did, he continued, frowning at him.-And she's not happy.

Sirius turned his attention back to the letter that was trembling more and more before Peter rose up to shoot the ribbon that still held it closed. It quickly changed into a mouth with fangs, rising to the height of Sirius's face which turned considerably pale as he sat back hurriedly.

**_-SIRIUS BLACK!_** Shouted the letter, dropping dust from the ceiling, the Great Hall falling silent to listen to what was happening at the Gryffindor table. **_LET ME TELL YOU SON THAT IF I EVER RECEIVED THAT KIND OF LETTER AGAIN FROM PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL, YOU'LL SPEND AL CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS IN YOUR ROOM! YOU DO NOT SOLVED YOUR PROBLEMS WITH BRUTE FORCES THIS IS NOT THE GOOD WAY YOU KNOW THAT MY BOY, YOU WORTH MORE THAN THAT! I HOPE I HAD MADE MYSELF CLEAR ON THIS SIRIUS._**

The letter disintegrated once she had finished, leaving a small clump of ash in Sirius's plate. The Great Hall gradually began to become noisy again, while some curious ones still continued to throw small glances at Sirius.

He turned to James, who smoothed as if nothing had happened, reading his own letter. -Mom also want you to know that you will be deprived of dessert if you do something like that again. Said James nonchalantly. -And you can thanks Dad for stopping her, because the lecture would have lasted for hours. He said, laughing at Sirius.

Yet, unexpectedly, Sirius smirked as he raised his head towards him. -I suppose I'd better listen to Mom in that case, she's really terrifying when she's angry. He said turning back to Professor McGonagall and he could swear he saw her display a little smile as she was still looking at him over her square glasses.

-Yeah you better do that;  _our_  mother is really something when she's angry. James repeated with a smile as he laid his hand on Sirius's shoulder in comfort gesture. -Dad says not to worry too much about it either you know how she is, she will never be able to hold her punishment. James laughed, shaking his head.

No one added anything to what he had just said, while Sirius diverted the conversation with a joke that made the Gryffindor table laugh. Lily continued to look at him for a moment, James was slowly opening the small box that came from his home and which was full of sweets for the boys. Chocolates and Liquorice Wands for Remus, Sugar Quills for Peter and Exploding bonbons Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes for James and Sirius.

Remus pushed Peter who was trying to steal a piece of chocolate from him, James was laughing at some of Sirius' jokes, having removed his glasses to wipe them on his robes before ruffling his hair, tilting his head toward a Ravenclaw girl who had timidly come to ask him how he was doing. Lily sighed to herself, slowly chewing on a piece of toast, listening to Marlene who was listing to Dorcas, again, all of James's injuries. The year would be painful, she thought and even more so if her friend eventually reaches her goal and made Potter her new boyfriend.


	12. Hogsmeade (Part 1)

Regulus frowned, watching from the Slytherin table the Howler received by Sirius disintegrated into his plate. So, the Potters thinks they were his parents now, how had they dared, to take him under their roof as they had done? Did they really think Sirius belonged to them now? His place was at home, no matter what he said, no matter what had happened, no matter what his mother could say.

He would remain a Black, no matter what, and his place was with  _him,_  at the Dark Lord's side. He would probably be disappointed to know that he would not have the support of the whole  _Maison des Black_ , but as Sirius had been disinherited, wiped out of the family dynasty and was no longer attached to the lineage, perhaps his anger would be less terrible.

He was still watching the Gryffindors, as his older brother got up from the table laughing, frowning further more, wondering what could be hung around his neck. Some Muggle stuff no doubt, he loved them so much. Regulus sighed, even more annoyed, as Sirius sat down beside Lupin, his chin resting on his shoulder, laughing at something, as their faces were so close that their noses were touching.

Lupin burst out laughing and put his hand in his brother's hair to ruffle them, anyway, Regulus thought, they were so long now that they didn't even move, but Sirius still displayed an outraged expression, finally retreating at a reasonable distance from him. Sirius had always liked being in other's personal space, Regulus knew that, but when it was Lupin, he seems to have no inhibition and sometimes, who would almost believe that they were about to kiss. It was a completely ridiculous idea, for sure, but nothing surprised him anymore now when it was about his brother.

-You coming, Reg'? Regulus looked up; Barty Crouch was standing behind him, staring at him. Regulus sighed before nodding. He let Seigneur finish his pumpkin juice and picked up his bag to get out of the Great Hall without a glance behind him, having seen from the corner of his eye Sirius catch Lupin's face in his hands.

Regulus followed Barty outside where the students crowded themselves into the carriages to go to Hogsmeade. He took a seat next to Avery and Mulciber, who had already settled down, Barty dropping himself, laughing at something between Severus and Rabastan, Evan Rosier, sitting next to the window, nodded his head to greet them.

-I would have  _l_ _oved_ that Howler coming from your mother, it would have wiped that stupid ass smile from his face. Avery exclaimed, turning to Regulus, gratifying him with a mocking smile, laughing with the others.

-It wouldn't have wiped anything at all. Regulus replied coldly. -He would have burst out laughing and probably imitated her to make his stupid Gryffindor crew laugh. Sirius is not the kind which can reaches so easily, Avery. It surely not with a Howler that my mother would have managed to shake him and that, she knows it.

-That guy is crazy. Mulciber grunted. -Surely there's something wrong going on in his head, isn't it, Sev? You told me he threw himself on you as you walked down in the hospital wing's corridor a few weeks ago?

Snape crossed his arms a little harder on his chest, simply nodding without adding anything while Regulus was rolling his eyes, a twisted smirk on his lips. -There's nothing wrong with Sirius, he knows perfectly what he's doing and seriously, stop underestimating him, one day it'll come back straight at you without you'll even notice it.

-Did you bring what I asked you? Rabastan asked them, cutting Barty who had opened his mouth to add something, turning more precisely to Regulus and Severus. -We're going to need it today.

-Rabastan, we've already told you. Regulus said sharply, turning his gaze towards Snape to look at him insistently. -We do not play those games, Severus and me.

\- I believe Black, that I am old enough to decide on my own if I want to play along or not. Answered Snape looking at him, pulling a little piece of parchment out of his cloak and handing it to Rabastan, who showed a pleased smile.

-That's just a joke Reg'. Said Mulciber rolling his eyes. -A joke of no consequence that will –

-Are you kidding me? Slammed Regulus without letting him finish his sentence. The carriage suddenly became silent under Regulus's cold voice. The others looked at each other, seeming more or less inclined to say something to their friend.

Regulus, in spite of all appearances, was someone who commanded a certain respect when he was speaking. There was not much that distinguished him from Sirius at home except for those traits that belonged to Walburga. Calm, laid, resourceful and calculator. Sirius darted head down, inflamed by his convictions, ready to brandish his sword of justice and beheads whoever had the misfortune to displease him. This last trait was something very common among the Black Family, something Sirius hated.

Never had Regulus gone head first in something without over thinking about it. His actions were planned, manipulated until everything was well prepared. Even though Sirius liked to think that Regulus did not have his presence, the years and their respective houses had blurred Sirius's judgment towards his brother. His pride of being different from his family, his constant fights to be an outcast, to not bend to what they were trying to instruct him had altered his vision of things and especially those concerning Regulus.

Sirius had believed that he was,  _soft_ _enough to believe_ _them_ , to believe everything that was said to him, as if he had no voice of his own, as if he was a mere puppet, struggling into his strings. He had always thought that he knew better than anyone about what was wrong and right, but the truth was that their realities were meant to be different from the very day of their births. Whatever Sirius could ever have said, Regulus knew that his brother had always known it too.

-It's just a joke. Repeated Rosier, a little more coldly. -You're not going to get out of it Reg', are you?

\- I do not,  _get out of it_ , I'm not participating, that's all, I had already made myself clear about that. He replied in the same cold, dry tone. - I don't find this funny at all, it's stupid, immature, dangerous and it will help us in no ways, so the answer is no, find some other sheep, I'm not participating.

Mulciber rolled his eyes, annoyed before exchanging a glance with Rosier who simply shrugged his shoulders, Regulus then turned to Snape to glare at him. He would have liked to have a little support from the latter, but it was a lost cause. He shook his head, grunting as Barty led the conversation to the Quidditch teams who were closed enough of participating in the Quidditch World Cup this year.

-Relax a bit Reg'; it's true! Laughed Barty as they arrived at their destination. -That's just a joke, we only want to laugh with her, that's it. Anyway. He said, making a big gesture of his hand in response of Regulus's nasty glare at him. -It's a Mudblood nobody cares about that filth.

-No, everybody, as you say, does not,  _not_  care. Said Regulus sharply, defying his gaze. -It's going to get us into trouble, that's all we're gonna get, _troubles_ , and I don't need to tell you that my parents would not be happy if I was expelled.

-Too bad then. Avery said coldly. -I take the risk, sooner or later, it will be necessary to be noticed by the Dark Lord, even if it implies having to do it under Dumbledore's nose, come Nicolas, seems that Reg' is too afraid to act. He added, grabbing Mulciber by the arm to get away. Rosier looked at Regulus, Barty, and Severus before winking at them and following the other two.

-It's not true! Regulus yelled, clenching his fists as Barty burst out laughing and Severus crossed his arms, turning away his head, determined to lock himself up in his usual silence. -No chance of having a little support from the both of you, I suppose? Is it too much to ask? He spat, shaking with anger.

-I think they know damn well what they have to do, Regulus. Answered Severus before looking up at the sky. -If it matters to you, then follow them and stop them, it should not be too difficult for the Heir of the Black Family. He said mockingly, a wicked smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

-And they intend to use one of those spells of yours. Hissed Regulus, looking him straight in the eye, feeling Severus's hesitation as it gained him. You only had to push it a little and it was easy to make him change his mind, he was so manipulable, what a disappointment really. Regulus could not help himself and roll his eyes when Severus finally agreed and he grabbed him by the arm, forcing him to follow him, turning the corner of a street, disappearing with Barty and Rabastan behind them.

Those three idiots were going to spoil everything with their stupidities and there was no way that they were going to be spotted. Thought Regulus, shaking his head, pacing the streets of Hogsmeade, searching for his friends, wondering where they could have disappeared. They certainly would not be on the main street, that was for sure.

The more he advanced on the street, the more Regulus felt his heart accelerate in his chest, the air seeming to choked him and he had a bad feeling about this. Something was wrong, something was wrong, he said to himself as they turned the corner of an alley to head in one of the little streets less frequented by the Hogwarts's students.

-They must be near the Hog's Head. Said Severus, as it was exactly what Regulus was thinking. -Students never go near it, it's too creepy for them, so maybe we'll find them there.

-Come on, let's move. Sight Rabastan, taking the lead. Regulus sighed too, trying to suppress the growing oppression he had felt since Mulciber and Avery had left them, while Barty laughed. They were totally unconscious. One day, they would meet their end and be thrown to Azkaban because they would have made those kinds of things, he was sure of it.

-Where did they – A shrill scream suddenly broke the silence of the street and Regulus felt his blood froze in his veins, as his sentence died in his mouth. He heard Barty burst out laughing, a loud crack that echoed on the houses' walls, as a second resounding yell was heard, Barty running straight ahead, Rabastan following him closely.

Regulus rushed after them, his heart pounding, the palms of his hands were moist as a million ideas about what he was going to find were crossed his mind. -No! He shouted when he finally reached Barty, repelling Avery who was unable to stop laughing.

Mary McDonald, a Ravenclaw he knew to be friends with his brother, was lying on the ground, a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth as she was convulsing, her eyes open wide and blank. Rabastan burst out laughing as Rosier leaned over her and moved his face roughly, a funny gleam in his eyes. -Did she struggle? Asked Rabastan, raising his head towards Mulciber.

-Just enough for it to be interesting. He scoffed, turning his wand between his fingers. -Severus, I must say that you amazed me more and more with those spells of yours. The latter had stayed a bit afar from them, looking the street up and down and beckoned them to lower their voices. -We're going to have some company in a bit. He Said.

-We must go, now. Regulus said to them, turning his head quickly as he heard voices coming closer, exchanging a glance with Severus.

-No! She's still alive, it must be ended her life! Rosier screamed, clutching Regulus's arm fiercely. -It's our chance to get noticed by the Dark Lord, and it will serve them well to all those Mudbloods –

-There'd be no point in getting noticed if we're thrown in Azkaban before! Regulus spat at them, kneeling in front of her. -What did you do to her?! _What_ did you do to her?! He repeated fiercely when no one answered him.

-Some of Severus's curse, I don't remember which. Laughed Rosier, shrugging his shoulders. -And maybe a little bit of the Cruciatus curse. He continued as Barty Crouch burst out laughing.

-People are coming closer... Severus pressed them.

-Come, we must go now, or it will be too late, left her where she is. Regulus told him, grabbing Mulciber, forcing him to follow him, heading in the opposite direction to their first arrival.

Yet Barty trampled on for a moment, still lagging behind, still staring at Mary McDonald's body. Regulus yelled at him to follow them, that it was no time to play the hero, and that they have to return to the main street. Barty took his head in his hands for a moment, before finally pointing his wand to the sky.

-Morsmordre! Shouted Barty, despite the  _"No, Barty no!"_  Regulus cried out to him but his scream vanished in the sound of a loud whistle, a colossal skull appearing in the sky, shining like thousands of emerald stars, a snake emerging from his mouth as the mark slipped higher and higher into the sky. Even in broad daylight, the dragging of green smoke was terrifying, reflecting in the clouds as an imminent threat, shining over their head as they fled as quickly as possible from this place.

Regulus glanced over his shoulder once they were back on the main street, when the mark had reached its apogee in the sky, yelling and screams of horror could be heard coming from everywhere, people seeing it freezing out of fear on their way. Trying to act normally, trying to calm himself down, his heart still beating hard in his chest, he grabs Barty, who was still laughing to death, by the arm, making him move faster on the street.


	13. Hogsmeade (Part 2)

James quickly raised his head to saw the Dark Mark glowing in the sky, slipping like a shadow on the clouds, throwing a wind of panic on the street. Screams and yells were beginning to resound everywhere, people panic-stricken on one side and the other, not understanding what had just happened.

James and Sirius exchanged the same look as James grabbed Peter by the shoulders in an attempt to reassure him, as he had let out an exclamation of horror he had tried to muffled. The professors that were in Hogsmeade, immediately summon all the pupils to return to the castle at once.

-Mulciber and Avery, over there. Said Sirius, who was staring at a point a little farther away, standing still without moving, like a dog spotting a prey. He then pulled out of his robes a piece of broken mirror, giving it to Remus as James pulled his invisibility cloak out of his own pockets.

-You're not going there?! Remus shoot, grabbing Sirius by the sleeve of his robes. -It's dangerous and stupid.

-Students had done this, that's for sure and someone was assaulted, maybe kill, otherwise the dark mark would not be there. Quickly replied James. -We take the risk. He said, throwing the cloak over Sirius' head and his to disappear completely, becoming invisible.

-You always take the risk, that's what you find the most fun. Remus remarked coldly, squeezing the mirror in his hands. -Let us know what's going on. He sighed, looking at the void, grabbing Peter by the shoulders to drag him along, disappearing from their sight.

Concealed under James's invisibility cloak, Sirius and him sneaked through a small alley, trying to find the Dark Mark' spot. Sirius nudged James with his elbow when Hagrid, the gamekeeper, passed in haste and the two boys followed him closely, those curious folks that had stayed in the streets hurriedly pushes themselves aside to let the giant through.

They were faster than Hagrid and passed in front of him to bypass Professor McGonagall, who was leaning over a small body lying on the ground. Sirius let out a little-choked sound and James quickly put his hand in front of his mouth to silence him, Professor Flitwick frowning in their directions before shaking his head. It must have been the wind perhaps.

-Bring her back to the castle and tell Albus what happened, this is no good. Said Professor McGonagall. -Rubeus, please, can you try to contain all those curious people, I do not want the Daily Prophet to make a scandal out of this. She added, making a gesture toward the street before she conjured a stretcher on which she made Mary levitated.

-Of course Professor. Murmured the giant before moving, passing so close to James and Sirius that he almost crushed them against the wall, as they tried to make themselves as small as possible under the cloak. The years had passed and it was more and more difficult to hide all of them under the cloaks and the four of them didn't fit under the cloak at the same time anymore. Sirius, being the tallest of the four, now had to curl up to prevent his feet from sticking out.

-Minerva... Sighs Professor Flitwick. -That poor child has been tortured with Dark Arts.

-I know, she's lucky to be alive. She said dryly, straightening up, looking around as Madam Pomfrey burst into the alley, rushing towards Mary.

-By Merlin's beard Minerva, what happened to this poor girl? She said with a strange voice, covering her with a sheet to keep her warm. -I'm going back to the castle, she needs immediate care.

Sirius slowly dipped his hand into James's pocket to take out his piece of mirror and activated it, Remus and Peter's faces, who had hidden in a corner somewhere on the main street, appearing. Sirius beckoned them to not make any sound, keeping the mirror in sight so they could hear the professors' chat. The atmosphere was heavy, the adults being tense, the scene seemed surreal as they were all in this alley, patiently waiting around Mary's little body, the nurse leaning over her, moving her wand and mumbling incomprehensible words.

-Hagrid will escort you out, Poppy. Professor McGonagall said and the giant nodded, gently patting the nurse's shoulder, her knees bending under the force of the impact. With a simple gesture of the hand from Hagrid, the curious people who were trying to see what was going on were pushing forward quickly and he and Madam Pomfrey were soon out of sight.

Sirius glanced at the mirror to see Remus's grave face and Peter biting his fingernails, his head huddled on Remus's shoulder to see into the mirror, trying not to miss a single word of the conversation.

-It doesn't make any sense Minerva, why would the Death Eaters attack  _here_ , in the middle of the day, so close to Dumbledore? Professor Sprout asked, shaking her head.

-Pomona, it's obvious. Professor McGonagall replied coldly, without looking at her, scrutinizing the ground around her. -It's no real Death Eater work. Students must have attacked her. This is amateurs doing, otherwise, they would just have killed her off. Only Bellatrix Black plays with her food before eating it.

James grabbed Sirius's arm as he heard Bellatrix's name and he squished it tightly without looking at him, knowing that his friend's heart probably had stopped beating for a second as he had heard his cousin's name.

-Did she really become a Death Eater? Asked Professor Flitwick. -She was quite someone when she was a pupil here, and I don't want to imagine the damage she might cause, being with You-Know-Who.

-The Blacks are You-Know-Who followers, and they do not hide from it, after all, the matron of the main branch was raised here in almost the same year as him. Professor Sprout replied. - How could it be otherwise when you look at them, the Blacks are all the same. She repressed a shiver. -Druella must be very proud of her eldest daughter, that's all I have to say.

-They are not all the same Pomona. Professor McGonagall immediately told her. -Sometimes, just one person is needed to break the mole. She sighed. -I was in first year when Orion Black was in his last. She added, shaking her head. -I never thought he would bend to the will of this woman one day.

-They are cold and calculating people, and we must rely on appearances, Regulus resembles his father very much on this particular point. Horace Slughorn told her before putting his hand on her shoulder. -Let's go, we need to talk to Albus, this cannot wait.

McGonagall looked around for the last time, frowning, before following the other professors. James and Sirius waited a moment before removing the cloak. -Did you hear? He asked Remus, grabbing Sirius' hand to look at the mirror.

-I heard, but we still have no proof that this is students' doing, they were only supposing things, if the teachers find something, we will know soon enough. Remus replied.

-Snape and your brother were heading towards the Three-Broomsticks earlier. Peter told them. -Perhaps we can trap them and forced them to speak!

-No Pet', Sirius sighed. -The place will be crowded, my brother is immune to binding spells and curses and Snape will be on his guard. He's fast on his wand. He said, passing a hand through his hair.

-Even to the Imperiatus curse? Peter asked as Remus shouted  _'Pet'!_  ' and the latter simply shrugged his shoulders. -What this is an idea like any other!

-A forbidden one! What are you thinking! Remus replied as Sirius were no longer listened to what was happening. He was looking at the ground, while there was something shining in a corner and he slowly approached to pick it up. How could McGonagall have missed that? It was a silver ring, rather large and heavy, showing some house crest on the top. Sirius closed his eyes for a moment, unable to believe it, not  _wanting_ to believe it.

-What is it? James asked him as he approached, taking his hand to have a closer look at what he was holding. -I thought you got rid of that ring years ago? He said, looking at Sirius with a concerned look, frowning heavily at him.

-I did, it belongs to Regulus now. He said gravely. -I just found it on the ground, right there. Reg 'was here... he added giving the ring to James, clenched his fists. -The son of a -

-Sirius. Remus's voice said quickly through the mirror. -There must be an explanation.

-There's one, he was here, with his Death Eaters' friends, and they nearly killed Mary. He said coldly. -There you go with your explanation.

James looked at him without saying anything else before telling the other two that they were coming back, disabling the mirror to put it back in his pocket, throwing the invisibility cloak on their heads again. They had to avoid a multitude of students hurrying back to the castle, trying not to jostle anyone and James withdrew the cloak once they caught up with Remus and Peter, putting it back in his pockets as if nothing had happened.

Sirius gave the ring to Remus, who slowly turned it between his fingers as they all walked silently, not knowing what to say to try to comfort Sirius. Despite everything that had happened and his well-displayed disdain for his family, they knew that he would always be worried about Regulus.

He was his younger brother after all, and Sirius had never accepted the fact that he was different from him and that he had adhered so easily to his family's beliefs. He would have liked for his brother to follow him, he would have liked him to reject the Blacks values as he had himself done. But Regulus had rather accepted and embraced this part of his family, and whatever he might say, Sirius had suffered a great deal from this, even if he said he did not care.

To find this ring certainly had been like a slap in the face for him. If he was not the perpetrator of the attack, it still would prove that he was present and that he approved the acts and doing of his friends. It was only one more step in his low descent into the Dark Arts and it was now evident that he would become a Death Eater if he was not already one of them.

Remus wrapped Sirius's shoulders with his hand, slowly handing the ring back to him. He put his head on his neck as he continued to walk close to him, Peter coming to catch his arm on the other side without saying anything. James stood behind, his hands in his pockets, looking at them all, returning to the castle without a word. If he could, he would have taken on his shoulders all of Sirius's feelings right now.

He was not someone who was able to handle his emotions very well and sooner or later, James knew it, Sirius would explode. He seemed to be in control, but it would not take much more to get him into an uncontrollable rage and when he was in this state, he was worthy of his family without a shadow of a doubt and could become all that he had always hated.


	14. Sirius's Birthday

Sirius woke up that morning with a headache that made him sick. He let out a slight moan and rolled over in his blankets, burying his head under his pillows. Several weeks had passed since the discovery of Mary MacDonald's little body in Hogsmeade and she was recovering slowly and with difficulty. She was now nervous, she was jumping at the slightest noises a little too loud and at sudden movements around her, but how to blame her after what she had been through.

Lily, Marlene and Dorcas were trying as hard as they could to support their friend in her convalescence, but as strong as the three girls could be, Sirius had never seen them with such dark faces. He let out another growl when he heard one of his three friends, Remus perhaps, getting up and shut himself in the bathroom, the slamming of the door, as light as it was, gave him the impression that his head would explode.

It was needed to say that his hours of sleep had been counted for several days and that his body had difficulty to follow all he had to do. Since the first Quidditch match and Gryffindor's defeat against Slytherin, James had become obsessed with training and did not spare them at all during practices. He had pushed them out in the rain, under the cold and the wind, and even under the first snow that had fallen a few days ago.

And then he had to combine the three weekly Quidditch practices that James had imposed them and the full week of detention they had got themselves, Peter James and he, for having changed all the candles in the Great Hall on Halloween, by pumpkins which had exploded when everyone was present in the middle of the Halloween's feast. A furious Professor McGonagall, pieces of pumpkin still clinging to her hat, had removed a hundred and fifty points from them and gave them a full week of detention.

Sirius sighed and groaned again, emerging his head from his pillows to look at the ceiling of his four-poster bed before lifting his left arm, observing the almost full moon shining above the heads of the four animals that seemed more and more agitated as the moon as growing fuller. He clenched his fist, bringing his right hand in front of his eyes, looking at the ring that he hadn't could bring himself to let rot in a drawer or threw into Regulus's face. So he wore it, as he had done for so long. It was so obvious that his foolish little brother would eventually lose it sooner or later, he had never modified it so that it entirely fit his finger, she was still modeled for his own hand.

-You're thinking and it's never good when you try to do so. Remus scoffed him, slowly opening his bed's curtains, smiling softly as he wiped his wet hair. He was very pale and looked sick, his breathing was jerking in his chest. He didn't pay attention to it, however, and stared at Sirius anxiously.

-Don't stay up like that, you're going to collapse. Sirius sighs, lightly pushing himself aside, catching Remus by the arm to make him lie down beside him, bringing the blankets on him to close his eyes, his headache slowly dissipating. -I dreamed about Walburga. He said after a moment of hesitation. -It's no good when she manages to piss me off even in my dreams.

-Maybe, because today is your birthday. Remus told him, staring at the four-poster bed ceiling, playing with the hole in the sleeve of his very large sweater -Maybe because -

\- If you tell me that maybe I missed my  _"family"_ , I will hit you in the face. Sirius grunted, turning his back to him, closing his eyes again, ready to get back to sleep.

-I was rather going to say, that you worry more than you want to admit it for your brother. I doubt that you may miss this psychotic madwoman who gave birth to you one day. Remus told him before turning to him, detailing the back of his head, looking down at his neck and at his back's bare skin, covered by a big tattoo.

An angel curled up on himself, wings folded, feathers falling slowly down his lower back. Sirius had always liked tattoos, and even though Remus was not a big fan of it, he had to admit that they were suiting Sirius very well.

-I was planning on having another one done during the holidays, but I thought you were going to disapprove. Laughed Sirius without turning himself, shuddering as he felt Remus's fingers touch his skin.

-It's your body; you do whatever you want with it. Answered Remus, trying painfully to get up, trying to ignore the waves of nausea that had taken over him.

-Stay still. Said Sirius, as he softly caught him by the shoulders to prevent him from getting up, pulling him towards him to hold him firmly in his arms, placing his head against Remus's wet one. -You're exhausted and you refuse to rest, so I've got no choice but to force you to do so, anyway it's not an hour to get up, the sun has barely come out yet! He adds Indignantly.

-Thank you. Remus said simply, trying to hide the red that had colored his cheeks as best he could, but it was an already lost attempt has his skin was so pale. -It's your birthday today, _I_ should take care of you and not the opposite. He said to Sirius.

He received a simple grunt from Sirius, who squeezed his arm a little harder, falling asleep almost immediately. None of the other four boys in the dormitory would say a thing when they wake up later, as it was very common when the full moon was nearly there. He had difficulty to move and often the other three had to make him lie down and Sirius would come to bed with him to make sure he wouldn't try to get up again. Of course, Frank Longbottom was unaware of this and sometimes, he would arched a disapproving eyebrow at seeing them both sleep together, but Remus did not care. If only he knew, perhaps he would look at them differently.

He had never loved contact with others, but with Sirius it was different, it had always been different, as it was with the Healing Potion, the days after a full moon and as with everything else. Sirius had never applied the same ''normalities'' as others in girls-boys or boys-boys relationships. He just did not care, and everyone seemed simply label as 'human being' for him.

Sometimes, people would look at him strangely as they tried to push themselves away, being uncomfortable when he was speaking to them at only a few inches from their faces. Sirius would laugh, as the others arched an eyebrow, wondering what could possibly be happening in his head. Sometimes, the girls tried to take advantage of it, they would come and sensually wrapped their arms around his neck, beating their eyelashes. He would wink at them before detaching himself and would then come back to his friends, wrapping his arm around Remus's shoulders, rolling his eyes. Peter would ask him why he didn't follow that superb Hufflepuff as she was trying to drag him out of the Great Hall and Sirius would tell him that he had other things to do than listening to some girl chuckling at him.

-Seriously, you could at least have dressed up; it's disgusting, I didn't want to see that! No! Sirius no, dress up, now! Remus barely managed to open his eyes under James's outrageous yelling and the barking-like laughter of Sirius. Peter screamed something he did not understand, and he heard applause and songs of happy birthday for a whole minute, Sirius thanking them loudly as the other boys suddenly let out cries disgust Peter screaming that he will now have mental scars of that, chaos seeming to reign in the dormitory.

He heard Peter screamed at the others to push themselves away and he jumped violently when a detonation was heard, sounds of little fireworks echoing in the dormitory while the others applauded more loudly.

He turned with difficulty on his side, trying to sit on the bed, pulling up his sweater that was too big and had slid over his shoulder, his scars seem like they want to crack open again, some being redder than others. He breathed heavily, trying to pull himself together, not wanting to let Frank have a glimpse of his this way. He had to change clothes. He tried to get up but was unable to, and he put a hand on his forehead, unable to stop the room from spinning. Merlin, not today! Not on Sirius' birthday, anytime, but not today! It was ridiculous.

-Moony, are you okay? Asked Peter's voice, as he had pulled him out of the winding of his brain and he nodded, standing up staggering, clinging to Peter to avoid himself from falling, finally realizing what was going on in the dormitory.

Frank was showing his back to them; his ears were red as he was almost choking with laughter, James was screaming incomprehensible words mingling with hiccups of laughter as Sirius was putting on underwear, a crooked smiled hanging on his lips that means he was up to something. Remus blinked his eyes several times before laughing, unable to believe what was happening, shaking his head before staggering again.

\- Seriously, Remus, you should be careful before climbing into Sirius' bed. James said laughing. -You're too naive and he doesn't care at all. He added, before approaching him, laying a hand on his shoulder, watching him, his expression of fun changing immediately into a worried one. -Come on, you're gonna be sick. He told him and he quickly led him to the toilet, as silence fell into the dormitory while all that was heard, was the sound of Remus's vomiting.

Shaking from head to foot, he shoved his nails into James's arm to help himself get up, clenching his teeth as other waves of nausea took over him. -Sorry. He said softly to his two friends, clinging a little more to James, to take the glass of water Peter was handing him.

-You should really see some Mediwizards, this is not normal. Frank sighed, as they finally get out of the bathroom, James holding Remus tightly, helping him to sit back in Sirius' bed.

-I'm sorry. Said Remus weakly, looking at Sirius ignoring the others, deliberately not answering Frank's question. -I'm spoiling your birthday. He sighed, taking the wet linen James was holding out to him.

-Hey, I forbid you to say that. Sirius said firmly, raising up Remus's chin to look into his golden eyes. -You ain't spoiling anything, you're sick and you have no control over it. Remus nodded pitifully, as James came to help him go back to bed, and he fell asleep almost immediately, his skin getting paler and paler.

\- Don't worry about that, Frank. Peter told him after noticing that he had his gaze fixed on Remus. -He's always like that, you know it, he's got a fragile health, he'll be better in a few days.

Frank made a simple gesture of the hand without adding anything, understanding that it was better not to interfere in their affairs, for as near as he could pretend to be to the Marauders, he knew that he wasn't part of their little close circle and that they had a lot of secrets they refused to share with him. Sometimes, sharing the dormitory with those four boys was a real nightmare.

-So! James said sharply, messing up his hair, turning to Sirius, trying to loosen the atmosphere. - Are you opening or not your gifts, because otherwise, I'll keep them all for myself! And by Merlin, please dress up!

Sirius burst out laughing and quickly grabbed under his bed, black jeans with holes and a Muggle rock band t-shirt, before rushing to the front of his bed where a small stack of gifts awaited him.

He received from James, a Muggle manual on motorcycles, Peter offered him a box full of sweets and Remus some tapes of Muggle rock bands to listen in the walk-man that Lily had left him and was now perfectly functional.

She had also sent him a present, to James's biggest surprise, a pair of new headphones for the walk-man followed by a note that said: **_Happy Birthday Sirius! I know you managed to make it work and that you appreciate it, you_ _'l_ _l see, good quality_ _headphones_ _it will be great._**

Frank burst out laughing at the funny face James was displaying as he was reading Lily's birthday note, while Sirius thanked him for the box full of Zonko's stuff he had given him. -That leaves this one. Said James, handing him a package wrapped carefully and beautifully.

Sirius took it slowly to watch it, unpacking the red ribbon that held the package together, Muggle t-shirts of rock bands fell to the ground in a small pile. Led Zepplin, The Who, Pink Floyd, The Rolling Stone and even one of the Judas Priest. He nervously grabbed the note that was with the t-shirts, as he recognized Euphemia's handwriting, his smile widened a bit more.

**_Happy Birthday, son! Fleamont really wanted to send you these Muggle things, since you love them so much! So, it is our family tradition, to offer some beautiful magical watch when a wizard comes of age. Oh, don't worry, I strongly believe that a watch would simply take dust deep down your trunk._  **Sirius burst out laughing, shaking his head. **_So we decided, with the whole family, to have a ring made for you, with the Potter's crest, identical to the one James is wearing. I know how much you can love jewelry. Happy Birthday, my boy, we love you. Fleamont and Euphemia._**

James laughed and put his hand on Sirius' shoulder, which had crumpled the letter by holding it too hard, his heart nearly exploding as he had to beat his eyelashes several times so that his eyes would stop stinging with tears. He straightened up and grabbed the last little box to get out a golden ring, that was almost identical to the one he already wore. All the rings, with the old wizard families crests, resembled each other more or less, and the real ones were now more difficult to find.

-Can we get down to get our breakfast? Sigh Peter, rubbing his stomach, cutting Sirius's thoughts. -I'm starving.

-Let's go! James exclaimed, grabbing him by the shoulders, whispering something that made him burst out laughing and shook his head, before they both disappeared on the stairs, followed closely by Frank who shouted at them to wait for him.

Sirius turned to his bed and slowly sit next to Remus, gently pushing back some wet lock from his forehead as he looked at him sweating a lot. - We're going down to eat, do you want me to take you to Poppy? He asked Remus.

-No, it's alright, I'll be okay... I... I'll stay here and rest a bit. He replied feebly, painfully opening his eyes. -I'm really sorry. He added, trying to straighten up.

\- Stop it Moon', stop apologizing like it was all your fault, it is not, okay. Sirius grumbled, forcing him to lie down, bringing the blankets back on him. -You stay here, you rest and if you don't get better when I come back, we'll go straight away to the Hospital Wing. Here, take that. He said as he took his piece of mirror out of his pocket and placed it next to the pillow near Remus's head. - Call right away, if there's anything wrong, okay.

Remus slowly nodded and closed his eyes, shivering as Sirius ran his fingers through his hair again. He did not see him frowning at him with anxiety, and he simply waved his hand telling him to get down for his breakfast, that everything would be fine for him. Sirius sighed and shook his head, throwing Regulus's ring on his bedside table, looking at the one James's parents had given him, putting it on his finger with a smile. He then turned abruptly toward Remus and came back to kiss his forehead, promising to eat quickly, before hurrying out of the dormitory, leaving behind a blushing Remus.


	15. Aconitum Napellus

-James... James, I think I heard Filch coming this way...

-Shut it a bit, or we'll get caught. James whispered, pulling his wand and a piece of parchment out of his pockets, which he gently tapped. -I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. He pushed his glasses back on his nose, scrutinizing the marauder's map that had opened in front of him. -No one in sight Pet 'stop it will you, you frighten chicken nugget. He growled, still looking at every corner of the map.

-Hey! We have already gotten ourselves two weeks of detention after Halloween's prank his the pumpkins, I wish I could breathe a little before we find ourselves forced to be in detention forever! Peter whispered quickly, nervously twisting his hands. -I'm sure Miss Norris is there somewhere, spying on us! I can feel her James!

-We can't get caught if you shut up for once, come Pet'. James sighed annoyingly, wishing his friend could concentrate a bit. -Miss Norris is here, look. He said, showing him a point on the map on the second floor. -We are under the invisibility cloak and we have the map, now, please, do concentrate okay, I need to focus. He said, taking out a second piece of parchment from his robes before frowning at the complexes calculations and spells Sirius had hurriedly written down.

-Why didn't you take Sirius with you for this? Why must I be here? He's the best with Nonverbal spells and he's so much better than me for this kind of thing. Whined Peter taking the map from James' hands to look carefully at it, searching the dot that would show him where the caretaker was and making sure the cat was still motionless on the second floor.

-Maybe, but only you will be able to sneak under the door with your Animagus form. James reminded him. -Sirius is perhaps the best with Nonverbal spells, but it's not he, who would get us under that door to open it, his bear-like dog would be a little bit too noticeable don't you agreed? On the other hand, no one will pay attention to a rat in the dungeons, so, are ready yet?

-Yes Yes. Peter grunted, far from being pleased to be actively involved in James's plan. He was usually designing the mischiefs with the other three, but in general, he stayed behind with Remus to orchestrate everything and let James and Sirius take all the detentions night when things didn't go the way they had planned it. -Why do you need all this dangerous stuffs and especially aconite, why aconite? What are you gonna do with this stuff? Beside poisoning ourselves I don't see how it's gonna be of any help to us. Said Peter, shaking his head.

-Some folktales say that lycanthropy can be cured by making ingested leaves of belladonnas or aconite to those who suffer from it and...

-You're not going to make Remus eat that? Peter squealed, horrified. -James, I really think that this is a bad idea, he will be furious if you want him to swallow that!

-I'm not going to make him swallow that poisonous thing who are you taking me for? Sighed James. -Think a bit Pet ', will you. I'm sure if we dug our heads enough, we could be able to develop an ointment or a potion or something else, something that could relieve his pain more quickly before or after the full moon. Something that would alleviate his suffering evens it's for a moment only. He cannot continue like that, he's not even able to fully recover before the next full moon. The last months had been a nightmare for him, I'm tired of seeing him suffer incessantly and here we are, looking at him with our arms crossed, doing nothing, it makes me sick.

-Stop being so dramatic, May I remind you that we became Animagi illegally to be with him in his long nights of loneliness, I think that he's already grateful enough with this. We can't do anything else for him right now, James.

-Right, we became Animagi without the help of anyone at the age of fifteen, if there is anyone who can help him even more, it's us, and no one else. James answered Peter, looking at a group of third-year Hufflepuff out of their Potions class.

Peter glared at him, unconvinced by James's words and actions. Remus was indeed sicker before the full moons; it was true and they all feared that it would eventually break him or worse, kill him, but they couldn't do anything about it. There has been no cure so far to relieve the Werewolves, either before or after the full moon. Nobody was interested enough in their fate to make any attempt to help them.

Sighing and looking all around the dungeons, thinking that it was not James' brightest idea to date to ventured into enemy territory in broad daylight to steal from a professor personal store a bunch of ingredients all more dangerous than each other only to try to brew an experimental potion to help Remus. This was going to turn badly he just knew it.

James was top marks in Transfiguration, not in Potion even though his father was an acknowledged expert on the subject, he strongly doubted that his friend's experience would lead to anything, especially if Sirius was involved in the making of that potion.

-I don't think it will work at all, this is not the first time we tried something like this, James and I'm sure that we're only gonna make him sicker, it will have been of no purpose at all. Peter tried to resonate his friend. -I don't think he would approve of the fact that we are hiding in the dungeons ready to steal dangerous things from a professor… I don't feel it at all James, really.

-It's precisely the risk that makes it so much fun! James told him, laughing. -And we're better off not telling him, not now, you know the Prefect inside him has a tendency to feel guilty when we brake so many rules. Well, enough with the chitchat, a bit of concentration now. James said, raising his wand in front of him, taking Peter by the arm to make sure he followed him in front of a little wooden door that looks just like an ordinary broom closet.

James looked at Peter, asking him to transform into his Animagus form, and it was with a long sigh that he complied, patiently waiting for James who had his nose tucked on his piece of parchment, trying to lift the protective barrier around the Professor's personal ingredient store. Slughorn. -Okay, I think it's good, let's just hope Pads did not mess up those spells, otherwise, we'll be in big troubles. He muttered mockingly, seeming delighted at the risks they were currently taking. -Your turn Pet ', let's go.

Wormtail let out a squeal and sneaked under the door, trying to focus as much as he could on what he had to do. It was hard in Animagus form to have consistent thoughts. James and Sirius had mastered the exercise wonderfully since they had to control a Werewolf every night of full of moons, but for him, it was more difficult.

He had needed all the help he could get from his friends to succeed in transforming himself safely and he was struggling to keep his human thoughts when he was transformed. His senses were multiplied and everything around him seemed disproportionate, distorted, not seeming to belong to the same reality as him. The others had told him that he would get used to it, that the feeling of numbness would eventually disappear, but he doubted it.

He sniffed for a long time, climbing on the shelves, bypassing jars filled with herbs and other things he'd rather not identify, finally reaching the closest shelve to the door. In a superhuman effort, the little rat threw himself on the door handle to open it, finding himself instantly projected against a vial filled with green liquid, falling to the ground with the inside spilled all over him, turning back into his human form, as James was closing the door behind him.

-You could have waited until it was completely open! Peter shouted, disgusted by the viscosity of the non-identity liquid dropping through his hair. -You didn't have to open it so quickly! What the –

-Why didn't you turn back into a human once you were on the inside? Why did you stay as a rat? James replied quickly. -No need to stay in Animagus form Pet', I had disabled all the charms, all you had to do was open the door for me. James sighed, helping him to get up, wiping the green substance away with a flick of his wand, taking the broken glass on the floor that contained the liquid label. -The urine of... I can not read the word it's too –

-Don't tell me okay. Squealed Peter before James could have finished his sentence. -I prefer to stay in perfect ignorance of what it really was okay, and please, don't tell Sirius, or he'll joke about this for months. He moaned before starting to look around him. Professor Slughorn really kept all sorts of things in this shed, all being more curious than the others, and Peter was convinced he had seen a mermaid's head in the bottom of one of the shelves when he was still transformed.

-Well, the teachers are ready for a possible massacre of werewolves. James grunted, climbing up the small ladder to find a very big pot on the highest shelf, filled with aconites, the purple flowers of the plant seeming in very good condition. -I don't know what he was going to do with all of this, I'm sure we can relieve him of these a little bit. There is even Aconitum napellus, the deadliest variety.

-He will realize it, James, he'll know someone had brake into his store and it will be a scandal, James. Said Peter, trying to make James change his mind. -The teachers will believe someone with bad intentions has discovered Remus' secret and is trying to poison him. It's not a good idea….

James waved briefly at Peter who rolled his eyes not paying any more attention to him as he continued to look at the shelves, gathering in vials he had brought some plants he thought could be useful. He grabbed a jar full of Dittany and took a small part of it. The healing powers of this essence were miraculous, it could only help. There was also powdered silver, Valerian roots, moonstones (if he took one, Slughorn would never notice he had so many!) and so many species of aconites it was mind-blowing. His brain was spinning fast as he tried to take everything he thinks he would need the most hurrying because they couldn't stay long in there.

His father, Renowned Potion Master before he became head of the Auror Department, had a friend who had the ambitious idea of creating a Potion that could help lycanthropy. He had told his father about his research and his unsuccessful attempted to create it, wanting advice from another Potion Master. When James had heard them speak, a bubble of hope had formed in his chest and he had quickly copied the list of his father's friend ingredients while he was looking away in order to study them.

He had not told anyone about it, not even Sirius, fearing he could get carried away and decided to do some dangerous mixture that he would like Remus to swallow, thinking he was helping him. The list he had copied was incredibly long and complex, with annotation all more complicated than the others and even worst, he had not been able to write them all down. He had wanted to keep that for himself and do tests when he was alone in his father's old lab, but he was running out of time now.

After seeing Remus in such a bad state after the last full moon, he had been convinced that he had to do something, anything to alleviate Remus's suffering and e had to do it right now. He could not stand it anymore and it was more and more terrible. -So, I think I have everything. Finally said James, making Peter jump. He smirked before putting the invisibility cloak back on Peter's head to hide with him.

\- I hope you have everything you wanted because there is no way I'll come back here. Peter whispered as they came out of the store, James slowly closing the door behind them, reactivating the spells set up by the professor to not arouse suspicion.

-Oh please Pet', it was nothing at all and it took us less than ten minutes, stop to worry about it. James groaned as he dragged him into the Great Hall with him, not noticing that the bottom of their shoes was no longer hidden by the invisibility cloak, nor having noticed the silhouette hiding in a corner that did not miss a single minute of their output from the ingredients store.


	16. Two idiotic genius

Remus sighed loudly before frowning, trying hard to focus on his History of Magic homework, but he could not. When he woke up that morning, James and Sirius had already left the dormitory and it wasn't usual and probably not a good sign. James would get up early only when there was a Quidditch practice and you had to literally knock Sirius out of bed to wake him up.  
They were certainly together and so early in the morning, it could only mean trouble. Trouble for both of them and for him too, since he had been appointed Prefect in the sole interest of trying to contain them a little bit. Did he really have to mention that it miserably failed most of the time? It was a waste of time and he still did not understand how, for Merlin's sake, Dumbledore could still think he had any sort of control whatsoever, on these two hyperactive boys. 

-Wow, Remus, you look well today! Marlene exclaimed happily as she came down from the girls' dormitory, which made him jump before turning to the blonde who was with Lily. He smiled at them softly before nodding. Last night had been a moonless night, and he was always very well for a short among of time when the sky was bare of its stars.

-Yes, I'm much better, thank you Marlene. He responded, pushing himself aside to give them a place to sit next to him, picking up his homework at the same time. Never mind, he would finish it later when he would know where James and Sirius were and when he would finally be certain that they were not doing, whatever stupid tricks they were usually up to. By Merlin, would he ever have a break from their stupid stuff one day?

He sighed, pulling down the sleeves of his shirt to button them up, having noticed Marlene's overly insistent look at the scars on his arms. She knew nothing about the ''fury little problem'', and it was better that way. Although she probably thought that things at home were even worse than those at Sirius', considering the impressive amount of marking he had everywhere. Fortunately for him, he was able to hide most of them under clothes, and he took special care to hide them as much as possible.

-I thought you'd be with James. Said Marlene, taking a seat in front of Remus, looking disappointed not to see James in the common room, finally turning his gaze to the stairs leading to the boys' dormitory, hoping to see him suddenly coming down. -Is Sirius not up yet as well?

-Oh, well, Sirius and James are not morning people. He replied. -But I must say that today, they are too much early for my sake. Perhaps you will have more luck at lunch, I guarantee you that for food, they will show themselves in no time. Remus laughed. -Peter is already in the Great Hall, he was afraid to miss the breakfast. He adds, still laughing.

-Well he owes me one then, he gave me Rendez-Vous here this morning and he's not even there! Not because he calls himself the best Hogwarts Quidditch captain that he can stand me up like this! Said Marlene, pushing back her hair behind her back.

-Potter asks you out on a date? Lily asked her, arching an eyebrow, wondering since when these two had officials romantics rendez-vous. -Since when are you on true date level? She said a little more dryly than she would have liked. -You did not tell me everything it seems, you liar! You told me they were nothing serious between the two of you, and please spare me the pun joke with that I know it. She said, trying to sound interested and happy about what Marlene was going to say but Remus was no fool. 

Marlene simply shrugged her shoulders with a small smile of satisfaction. -Oh well, there is nothing really between us, I would have told you for sure. I try not to talk too much about it to avoid false gossip about it, you know how it is! She replied -This is not really an actual date, you see. He needs some advice for the next Quidditch practice, and we had planned to look at this with a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, why not enjoy it while we're gonna be there.

-I must warn you, Marlene, I know I'm repeating myself and you know it already, he will annoy you so much with his strategies for the next game that even you, you'll not be able to hear the word Quidditch for at least the next three months. Said Remus mockingly, not having missed anything of the scene that was happening in from of him and especially not the inner battle that Lily seemed to lead, to not say a thing and remain impassive.

His wolf's senses were not deceiving him and the girl seemed rather uncomfortable. She had been acting strangely since she knew there was something between her best friend and James and she did not seem particularly happy with this outcome. James and Marlene were provoking each other every time they could, joking and giving each other charming winks whenever they had the opportunity, but both were claiming that there was nothing concrete between them and that they were just letting things go to see where it could lead them.

James had matured a lot during the summer holidays, and it had not failed to catch Lily's attention, but as Sirius had so kindly pointed out to her; it was too late, and she should have tried him when she had the opportunity. For having spoken so harshly, the redhead had hexed him so badly that he had been forced to go to the hospital wing and get some help from Madame Pomfrey to heal himself. Remus had also tried to make her understand, with much more delicacy, that she had always seen what she wanted to see about James and that they had all tried, for almost a whole year, to make her understood that he was only nervous when she was around him and that the only thing he could do, was to act like an idiot and making a fool of himself. 

But she had also pushed him away by saying that he was telling nonsense, that she did not care about Potter, not in that way at least, that she only was happy to be able to hold a normal conversation with him, without him become an insufferable show-off and she was also very happy that Marlene and him have found common interests between them.

-This still surprised me that he had chosen to invest himself in an Auror career rather than to enter a professional Quidditch league, many teams could take advantage of his many talents and would certainly want him on their teams. Said Marlene with a sigh. -He is so passionate about Quidditch, I don't understand.

-Well, he likes Quidditch a lot, but I think he considers it a bit more like a hobby than a real career you know, playing Quidditch here is a thing and being an international Quidditch star is another. Remus told her after a moment of reflection.

-Why, would he spoiled his many other skills on a broomstick when he could be outside, risking his life. Lily said, making Remus frowned. -What I mean. She immediately adds at the reproachful look Remus was giving her. -Is that Potter is a genius and a daredevil. Although it is painful for me to say it, it would be a real waste for the magical world to see him playing the show off on a broomstick while there is a war raging outside. He can do so much better of his life than throwing a ball in hoops. He is brilliant, and he will definitely be an asset to the Auror Department and well, his father is at the Head of it, so this is just a normal thing.

Remus let out a laugh, but he had to admit that she was right. James himself had told them that there was no way for him to be sequestered in some Quidditch stadiums while everyone else was fighting for the survival of the magical world. Anyway, if the Dark Lord were to win the war, there would be no one left to watch Quidditch games. A part of the world would be completely annihilated while He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would have total control over the remaining half.

At the same time, not letting Remus had anything else, the portrait of the Fat Lady opened with a crash and two black-haired boys entered the Common Room laughing to tears. James and Sirius dropped themselves on the carpet in front of the fireplace holding their ribs, unable to stop laughing as Remus looked at them with horror.

-Oh no, no... Merlin no, this is a bad omen for sure. Remus sighed, looking a bit more horrified as the two boys wouldn't stop laughing. -What did you do this time! No! No, just don't tell me anything, I think I prefer being in the dark of your stupid pranks, I will not have to lie if I'm asked questions, it's better like that. He said hitting his forehead with his book.

James rolled over to get up, ruffling his hair before removing his glasses to wipe them off, pushing Remus aside to sit next to him. -We didn't do anything at all! He laughed as muffled explosion sounds resonated beneath the lower floors, cries and yells piercing down the hallway as Sirius laughed more loudly, hitting the floor with his fist, his barking-like laughter echoing in the common room.

-You did not do, what I think you've done? Snarled Remus, as he watched Sirius wriggles with laughter a bit more.

-Don't look at him that way Moony, he's done nothing. James laughed, shaking his head before passing a hand through his hair again -It's Peeves' idea, I swear! He said still laughing, trying to calm down before winking at Marlene, who was struggling to keep her seriousness.

-He... He challenged us to blow up Moaning Myrtle's toilet. Sirius explained once he had caught his breath -So, we know that we were going to kill two birds with one stone!

-And explode all the toilets on the second floor!! Finished James. -Well, okay we admit it. He continued, responding to Remus' unconvinced look. -We may have exploded those on the third and fourth also when I think about it. 

Lily sighed, shaking her head, passing a hand over her face. She was taking back everything she just said about them, they were two low-level idiots and their only purpose in life was to destroy and drive completely crazy as many things and people as possible around them. How could they spoil their knowledge to make toilet jokes and fooled around whenever they could, they were nothing more than two kids.

-You kept me waiting for a toilet joke? Said Marlene, turning to James arching an eyebrow, indignantly pushing her hair behind her shoulders. Oh well, Lily thought with annoyance, they were fine together with their mania of always playing with their hair. -Well Potter, I hope you'll have some very good argument for me to forgive you. Added the girl.

Passing a hand again in his hair, he stood up to kiss Marlene's cheek, taking her hand to help her get up. Lily rolled her eyes, looking at their height differences and the foolish ''oh I'm so in love'' smile that James was showing, as he kissed Marlene's cheek a second time while she laughed and pushed him a bit. She saw her tightly clench James' hand before they both waved to leave, Marlene bursting into laughter after James whispered something in her ear.

-Don't look so down Lil', I've already told you more than once that you should have seized your chance when it was right in front of your eyes. Said Sirius who had come to take James' place, half slumping on Remus, pulling out his walkman, looking straight into Lily's green eyes. -They make a beautiful couple, don't you think?

-I don't know what you're talking about. She sighed. - My only concern, is the happiness of my best friend and you see, I doubt that Potter can give her anything but disappointment when he'll throw her coldly for another. She replied. -Now, please excuse me, but I'll go fix the stupid idea of these two idiots. She said, waving annoyingly at them, before leaving, as small noises of explosions could still be heard in the corridors when she passed through the Fat Lady's Portrait.

Sirius let out a laugh as he leaned a little closer to Remus, pulling out of his pockets the headphones off his walkman. -She'll crack up soon enough. He laughed. -I wonder how long she'll be able to still pretend that she doesn’t care about it.

Remus simply shrugged his shoulders and said nothing, closing his eyes to let out a sigh of welfare, hearing Sirius's music, discerning the words as well as if he had worn the headphones himself. Slowly falling asleep, he felt Sirius' hand pass absently along his arm, not remembering the last time he had been so well, not sick, not fainting every ten minutes because of nausea, the full moon still far away.


End file.
